A CSI Love Story
by loubric
Summary: Thanks to a wonderful suggestion I have put all the stories together. I will continue to add more ... this story is far from over ...
1. The Next Level

Title: The Next Level

Author: loubric

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit.The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

A/N: This particular story is loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. I must mention a quick thank-you to Courtney and Kathlena for their help and suggestions! This is also my first story posted online (and my first CSI one) so I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome :) 

She slipped quietly into the dimly lit conference room and took a seat opposite Grissom. He continued reading his notes, oblivious to the fact that Sara had entered the room. He scowled slightly at whatever he was reading and she wondered if she should interrupt him. She let a small cough escape her and he glanced up.

"Hey…." she said as she cocked her head to the side.

"How long have you been there? He asked, with a hint of surprise edged in his voice.

"Just sat down actually, why the frown?"

"Was I frowning?" he replied as he straightened out the stack of papers he had been reading.

"Well come to think of it, you do have that permanent glower that scares the hell out of us, particularly Greg," she added teasingly as she pursed her lips.

His intense dark blue eyes widened, as he looked her up and down, trying to intimidate her.

"Am I that daunting, even to you Sara?" his deep voice sending chills up her spine.

"No, you don't scare me, quite the opposite actually, you….." she was going to say something provocative but she was interrupted by Greg storming in, followed closely by Nick.

Seconds later Catherine and Warrick joined them and Sara was lost in thought as Grissom started handing out the nights assignments.

"Okay, Warrick, you and Greg have a suspicious hit and run..." he handed them some papers "… and Catherine you get to choose Sara or Nick to help you with a shooting at a downtown boutique, the lucky one get's to stay behind with me and do paperwork…."

"Or unlucky one…" Greg muttered under his breath

Sara and Nick exchanged worried looks and then burst out laughing at Greg's remark.

Grissom raised his eyebrows at Greg who cleared his throat nervously and stuttered 'What .I ..uh meant …."

"Never mind that Greg…. Catherine?"

Catherine smiled broadly, and took out a quarter from her pocket "Sara, Nick call it…" she said as she flipped the coin high in the air.

"Heads…" Sara cried as Nick shouted "Tails..." the coin rose up above their heads in slow motion, they glanced at each other and grinned as the quarter hit the table and rolled onto the floor.

"I'll get it!" Greg yelled as his chair scraped on the ground and he dove under the table.

Grissom shook his head as he stood up to leave.

A loud bang echoed the room followed by "OW!!! Damm that fuc…." he trailed off when he heard Grissom's stern voice "Greg…."

Greg stood up "Sorry…… sorry yeah anyway … so the winner is …" he held the coin between his fingers "…Tails!!!!….." he glanced apologetically at Sara.

Nick punched the air with his fist "Yeah!!! Tough Break Sara …sorry….." but he didn't look sorry as he and Catherine left the room.

Grissom looked over at Sara as the rest of the gang left the room, and she fidgeted nervously as his eyes continued to bore into her even after everyone had gone.

"Gris …" Sara began to speak.

"Sara...I…" Grissom said at the same time.

She looked up across the table at him and wondered if now was the best moment to speak about what was really on her mind, their relationship or whatever the hell it was.

She waited, not looking away from him. He shifted, sighed and murmured, "Well, guess we should get started on this paper work then…"

She looked at him, slightly confused as the tension in the air mounted. "Grissom, I thought we could discuss us …." She ran her hand absentmindedly through her hair. Heat rose in her face as she realized how flustered he made her,

A shadowy look came over his eyes and she felt her heart beating faster as he moved around the table towards her. He was inches away from her almost immediately and she could hear him breathing. She looked at him curiously, as his hand reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

She almost forgot to breathe as his hand dropped and touched her left hand softly and her quick intake of air was unmistakable to them both.

He brought his hand up and she followed his gaze. He uncurled his fingers and she squinted to see what he was looking at.

"_Coccinellidae…" _he whispered and smiled "…..a ladybug…you know, in Sweden, folks believe that if a ladybug lands on a young woman's hand, she will soon be getting married…."

Before she had a chance to respond he had turned on his heels and was out the door, leaving her standing in a state of bewilderment.

Sara's shoulder muscles were killing her after hours of hunching over filing cabinets and putting away mountains of paper. Grissom had exchanged few words with her and she was slightly irritated that they had been working in complete silence for the past 45 minutes.

She put away the last folder, stood back, and stretched her arms high above her head, rotating her neck in an attempt to ease the tightness in her back.

Grissom glanced over the top of his glasses at her, full of concern. _"_Uh, Sara, I'll be right back..." he said as he left the room rapidly. She shook her head in disbelief and starting sorting through a fresh pile of documents.

When he returned, she didn't hear him enter the room, but she felt his presence. He stood behind her and she breathed in his musky, wood-like scent that smelled faintly of chlorine.

"Here…" he whispered softly as he handed her a fresh cup of coffee. She turned her head around and smiled softly at him. "Thanks..." her mood lifting.

She looked up at him as she sipped the coffee and her eyes wondered over to the plant he had on his desk. She had seen something move. She abruptly left Grissom and walked over to the plant to examine it.

Sara put her cup down and starting moving the leaves around. Grissom was curious "What's wrong? What did you find?"

She spun around breathlessly and he was taken aback by the excited and triumphant look she had in her eyes. "Well, I was wondering if you knew about the little fellow that was living in your plant." She grinned as he looked down and saw the light green praying mantis walking slowly over the palm of her hand. He knelt down in front of her and peered closely at the delicate insect. "You do know that after they have sex the female praying mantis ferociously bites off the head of the male…..kinky huh?" she retorted in a husky tone.

She looked down at him and heard his breathing increase. Sara's heart pounded in her chest as his eyes roamed her body. He stood up slowly and carefully took the insect from Sara and put it back in the foliage. He turned to face her again and whispered, "You know, I've wanted to kiss you since the first time we met..."

Sara's eyes widened and unconsciously she licked her lips and murmured "Gris, how …?" but she was cut off before she could say anything else. "No Sara, no more talking, it's time I did something about this ….."

Grissom stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of her on the desk. He leaned his head towards her face, his eyes staring deep into hers.

Sara couldn't believe this was happening here and now, in his office, nevertheless she tilted her head in anticipation.

Their faces were inches away from each other and the sexual energy in the room was at a breaking point. Her chest was heaving and she slowly placed her hands on his stomach and ran them slowly up him until they were around his neck. .

"…god … Sara …" he murmured.

Before Grissom had a chance to kiss her, his beeper went off.

He swore under his breathe and the irritation and anger showed in his face, but Sara, although disappointed, laughed as she said "Gee Grissom, do I entice you that much that your pants vibrate when you're about to kiss me?"

Despite his frustration, he smirked and reluctantly walked away from her. Her face flushed she sat down on the desk and picked up the discarded coffee cup.

Grissom's half-closed office door swung open forcefully and Ecklie barged in. Sara jumped at the intrusion and Grissom and her exchanged a brief look before turning to him.

Ecklie had his hands on his hips and with an air of arrogance and hostility; he glared from Sara to Grissom.

"Can I help _you_….?"Grissom asked.

"Well, I've been waiting for you to answer my page … but it seems you've been occupied here …." Ecklie sneered as he frowned at Sara suspiciously.

Something snapped in Sara's mind and she smirked and said "…Oh ….I'll have to apologize for keeping Grissom, it took me forever to put my clothes back on …" Sara retorted.

Both Ecklie and Grissom turned to look at her, their mouths wide open.

"Sorry boys, didn't mean to make your jaws drop…." she breezed past them and walked out the room. Stopping at the door she quipped sensually "…..and I look forward to finishing our uh … filing a little later on Gris ….." she flashed him her brightest smile and left.

She felt euphoric as she walked down the corridor towards the locker room. By the time, she reached her locker some of the exhilaration had left her and she felt a little apprehensive. She tried to shrug it off and smiled to herself as she remembered that Grissom had almost kissed her.

She closed the metal door with a loud bang and jumped at the sight of Grissom standing where the open locker had just been.

"Sara ..." he said warningly "... I should be mad at you for what you said to Ecklie but..." he took a step towards her and reopened her locker door. She stepped back and felt her back pressed against the cold metal of the locker next to hers.

He didn't hesitate this time and his lips were on hers within seconds. Her mouth parted automatically. His body pressed hard against her as his hands ran up her back and entwined into her hair. Sara tilted her head back to let him kiss her deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss became more and more passionate. His tongue explored what felt like every inch of her mouth and the intensity of the kiss become more urgent than either one of them ever expected.

Suddenly he pulled away and she was shocked by the hunger she saw in his eyes. He grinned at her and she smiled back, her body tingling from the kiss. Grissom absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair as he stepped back and sat down on the bench. He slowly looked at her from top to bottom and she laughed flirtatiously "See something you like...?" He just nodded and said "MMmmmmmmm..." then he added "Maybe we should go back to my office, Ecklie has left for the evening..."

Just then Hodges came into the room whistling happily. "Hey ... what you up to?" he asked as he approached them. Grissom and Sara exchanged knowingly looks. Sara responded as she and Grissom started for the door "Just stopping for break... see ya later."

Sara glanced at Hodges as she left the room and laughed at his confused face.

End ... for now.


	2. Crime Scene Love

**Title**: Crime Scene Love

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This particular story is a follow up to The Next Level. It is also loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. While writing this story I have been obsessing over _"Crazy For You" by Madonna _- kinda sets the mood! I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome :)

* * *

The end of the shift was drawing to a close and Sara and Grissom had been sneaking glances at each other throughout the whole night.

Finally Sara couldn't take the suspense and silence any longer "Hey Gris… our shift is almost over, do you wanna go and get something to eat…?" she smiled shyly and waited for his answer.

He raised his eyebrows and a grin appeared on his face.

"Hell yeah, pancakes topped with bacon sounds awesome…" Greg bellowed as he stormed through Grissom's office door.

Sara shrugged apologetically at Grissom as the rest of the gang came in and nodded in agreement at Sara's breakfast suggestion.

"Seriously though.." Grissom said as his team stood around his desk. "Have you all got time for breakfast….?

The shouting, nodding of heads and general ruckus gave him the impression that breakfast was definitely top of the list for the morning.

Grissom sighed and suppressed a smile "….. Well in that case, I'm buying…." the rest of his sentence was drowned out by Greg whooping, Warrick and Nick slapping high fives and Sara and Catherine cheering.

"What's got into you boss….?" Warrick asked questioningly "….Got yourself a girlfriend…" Grissom stared at him with a stone cold expression that made the rest of his team laugh out loud as they left his office.

Sara bent down to tie her shoe lace, so as to be left behind. Once Grissom was sure that everyone was out of earshot he murmured "…. You know Sara, you shouldn't bend down in front of me like that …. It might give me the wrong impression.." he added slyly.

Sara laughed flirtatiously as she stood up and stepped up to him "…..and we wouldn't want that would we…..?" she touched his cheek lightly and then left the room leaving him standing in wonderment.

He followed her out the room and watched her walk down the almost empty corridor towards the parking lot, his heart beating faster as he had flash backs from the locker room hours earlier.

Sara could feel his eyes burning into the back of her as she walked across the street to the restaurant where everyone was meeting for breakfast. Her cheeks flushed slightly and her face broke out into a huge smile as memories of their first kiss came flooding back. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her.

"You didn't have to stop, I was really enjoying the … uh scenery…" he whispered. She smiled up at him "Well, then you'll definitely like what I have to show you later…." the look on his face gave her immense satisfaction as she entered the restaurant.

Half an hour later, everyone was digging into their breakfast and chatting about their weekend plans.

Greg was wolfing down his buttermilk pancakes and expressing his delight about a concert he was going to on Sunday night. "…The band is amazing …..drummer ….. great beat ……." the majority of the sentence was lost between bites of bacon and everyone laughed at his enthusiasm, for the concert and his breakfast.

Sara was sitting between Greg and Grissom enjoying her veggie omelet. Putting her knife and fork down she reached across the table for the salt and purposely brushed her breasts against Grissom's arm making him flinch, in embarrassment.

Two can play at that game thought Grissom.

She carried on eating and nearly gasped out loud as she felt Grissom's right hand lightly touch her leg. His touch was like fire and she had to stop herself from ravaging him right in front of everybody.

She laughed out loud at the thought and everyone at the table stopped dead and stared at her in complete confusion, even Grissom.

"Sorry .." she mumbled and tried to hide her flushed complexion.

Grissom suppressed a smile as he drank his coffee.

* * *

Hours later in the lab Grissom walked around the corner and ran smack into Sara. They both looked at each other with eyes full of lust. He looked at her from head to toe and smiled at what he saw.

Sara was wearing navy blue overalls covered in black oil, obviously from a car engine.

"Well Miss Sidle I must confess that you make overalls look extremely sexy…" he said softly.

Sara felt her heart beat faster as she smiled up at him. "Why thank you Gilbert…" she added coyly.

"I am glad I bumped into you though, I need you to get cleaned up and come help me collect evidence at a possible murder scene down town." he said as he admired her slim body.

"Sure, give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready…" she replied as she headed for the locker room to get cleaned up.

30 minutes later Sara and Grissom were climbing the stairs of their crime scene and stopped at the top of the landing. They stood in front of a set of dark wooden doors carved out with beautiful and exquisitely detailed patterns.

Grissom pushed open the doors and they walked through into what was obviously the master bedroom. The heavy doors swung closed with a bang and Sara jumped in surprise. She put her finger print kit down on the floor and lunged forward as her torch rolled away from her. Grissom was trying to concentrate on the scene but was engrossed with what he saw below him, Sara's chest.

In her rush to get dressed she had forgotten to button up her shirt all the way and had decided to use this to her advantage. Leaning a little more forward to give Grissom a better view of her breasts she grabbed her torch and slowly stood up.

"Sara … now is not the time…" Grissom practically growled as she stood inches away from him.

"Why not …? _I think_…" she pushed him slowly "….._now_…." she pushed him another step back "… _is_ ……_the_…_perfect_…" she pushed him one last time and he felt himself fall down onto a plush chair "…._time_…"

For some, it might have seemed weird but to Sara and Grissom, they only had eyes for each other. In the dimly lit room Sara walked over to the doors and quietly locked the door, she felt Grissom watching her and their eyes locked as she walked towards him.

She straddled his lap and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her heaving chest. Grissom removed his gloves and ran his hands up her covered thighs and lingered when his fingers reached the base of her trousers. Her quick in take of breathe made him smile as his hands trailed up her stomach and cupped her covered breasts.

Her head came down and she took his mouth with hers. Her wet tongue plunged deep into his mouth and he groaned in pleasure. He moved his hands down and around her back and placed them firmly on her ass, bringing her body even closer to him.

With her breasts pushed firmly against Grissom's chest she could feel his heart beating hard. He murmured her name and she ran her hands into his thick hair.

He removed her shirt and then ran his hands up and down her bare arms making her shiver in delight. A cold gust of wind came through an open window, running over the engrossed couple. Grissom was consumed with lust and hunger for Sara but he knew he had to stop her before they both did something the shouldn't.

"Oh Sara…." he moaned "We can't do this here.."

She sat up and started to remove her bra.

His blue eyes widened in arousal but he grabbed her wrists roughly.

She groaned in outrage but was turned on by Grissom's strength.

Sara slowly rocked her body back and forth, seducing him with her movements. "I'm trying really hard not to throw you on the ground and have my way with you my dear, but I don't want our first time to be on the floor of a crime scene…"

With a defeated sigh Sara slowly got up from Grissom's lap and started putting her shirt back on. She had her back to him and smiled as se felt him stand behind her.

Grissom moved her hair to the side and lent forward and kissed her exposed neck, tasting her slightly salty skin. He placed tiny kisses up her neck until he reached her ear where he slowly began nibbling her ear.

Finally, he stopped and said softly into her ear "Lets get this crime scene done so we can go some where more private.."

Sara turned around to face him, her face a glow "The sooner the better…Gil, I don't think I can wait any longer.." and with that she picked up her kit and began collecting evidence.

The End …… for how long?


	3. Dance With Me

**Title:** Dance with me

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit.I also mention "Next Time I Fall (In Love)" by Pete Cetera in the story, this does also not belong to me, it is used purely for entertainment purposes :) I encourage everyone reading this story to listen to the song online, it really sets the tone, especially towards the end. The storyline is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is a follow-up story to Crime Scene Love. This story is loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. This time I was obsessed with listening to "Next Time I Fall (In Love)" by Pete Cetera that gave me inspiration, hence the reason why I used it - it felt fitting! I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome :)

* * *

Sara wiped the sweat from her brow and stood up as best she could in the cramped minivan that she was processing. Dusting for fingerprints was a tedious job but doing so on her haunches and doubled over in the back of a stuffy van was unbearable. Her height was definitely a disadvantage today she thought. 

Her mind wandered to Grissom, as she took a sip of water. She smiled and giggled softly as she remembered their make-out session at the crime scene a few days ago. Since then she had hardly seen him, not by her choice though. Keeping quiet about their relationship was hard but it was also exhilarating pretending to be just work colleagues in front of the rest of the gang.

It made the few moments they shared alone the most mind-blowing she had every experienced. She blushed as she thought of doing more than just kissing him.

The lab jacket she was wearing was making her too hot and she removed it rapidly and threw it out the window. Her tight v-neck sleeveless vest clung to her athletic upper body and her arms and chest glistened with sweat.

Grissom stood against the wall across the room. He watched her through the slightly open door and smiled slyly. She took his breathe away every time he saw he.

He walked over to the vehicle to get a better look at her. He opened the door with his right hand and stood staring at her for a few moments before speaking.

"Hot in here….isn't it…" he murmured .

His deep voice startled her slightly. She turned to look at him and replied "And it just got warmer…"

His deep blue eyes wandered over her body "See something you like?" she retorted.

His smile was answer enough as he leaned forward, grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. She fell to her knees in front of him on the floor of the van.

"Why Gilbert ……aren't you afraid someone might see us..?" she asked questioningly as he held her against him.

He halfheartedly glanced around "… Sara honey, at this point I don't give a fuck who see's us…"

Surprised and extremely turned on by his profanity she smiled at him as he drew her close to him.

He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and she felt his rough beard run across her as he kissed and licked down her neck.

He planted wet kisses across her collarbone and nuzzled under her ear. She groaned in appreciation and she pressed herself closer to him. His big hands ran down the back of her thighs while he whispered incoherent words in her ear.

He grabbed the back of her neck roughly and without warning as he pressed his mouth against hers. Her mouth parted automatically, allowing his tongue to dart inside. Their tongues met and the pleasure that shot through her body was thrilling and she shuddered in delight. He bit her lower lip softly and gazed into her eyes.

"Sara….." he said huskily "I can't believe what you do to me, and all I've done is kiss you……"

A sudden bang came from the corridor adjacent to them and he pushed her away, reluctantly.

Catherine came sauntering into the room. "Hey Grissom, there you are…. I've been looking for you …" she walked over to him and looked back and forth to him and Sara but shrugged any confusion off. "Hey Sara.." she nodded in her direction. She shook her head in irritation "Damm it's hot in here…" and she proceeded to fan her face with the paper she was holding.

Grissom looked at Catherine with a scowl on his face. "So Catherine … what did you need me for?"

Sara suppressed a laugh at the complete change in attitude as she began working again.

"Well, I was wondering if I could use your bug expertise in a case I'm working on…." Catherine asked as she attempted to tie up her hair "…and find out if they're ever going to fix the air in this place, it's hotter than hell in here…"

Grissom's eyes momentarily lit up at the word bugs but it only lasted a second when he remembered what he had just been doing, and a slight redness appeared on his cheeks.

If Catherine noticed anything, she ignored it, she started to walk away and then stopped in her tracks and turned around "Oh, you guys haven't forgotten the charity valentines dance we all agreed to go to this Saturday night, have you...?"

Sara's eyebrows shot up and Grissom glanced at her. "We'll talk about that later and we'll finish this too…" he said gruffly as he followed Catherine out the door.

Sara closed the van door and picked up her findings as she walked towards the door. Greg came bounding in and almost collided with her.

"Hey Greg …. what's up?" Sara asked as she switched her weight from one foot to the other. Greg smiled at her sheepishly "I came to ask you a favor Sara …." his face turned light pink "I was supposed to take that cute new girl Abbey from the front desk to the charity valentines dance, but she has a stomach bug so I was wondering if you would go with me ... just as friends though..." he added quickly.

Sara's mind was racing. It was 2 days before the dance, Grissom hadn't asked her, truthfully she had completely forgotten about the event and she couldn't hurt Greg's feelings, especially if she wasn't sure that she would be going with Grissom anyway. She went with her gut instinct.

"I'd love to Greg … and I won't take offense that I was actually your second choice…" she added teasingly.

"Thanks Sara …. I owe you BIG TIME!!... Oh … hey what color dress are you gonna wear, I don't want to clash…." he added.

Without thinking twice she answered "Most probably black … but thanks for asking Greggo..."

They walked through the door down the corridor "Do you just wanna meet here and we all go together? I think that's what the others wanna do…" Greg asked as he walked next to her.

Sara hardly heard what he said because she was wondering what Grissom would say, but she answered automatically "Sure, sure Greg, that sounds great … listen I have to go process these fingerprints, I'll see ya later…"

* * *

Sara was frowning as she knocked on Grissom's office door towards the end of her shift. He looked up from his desk and his face broke out into a sexy grin. "Do you have a minute?" Sara asked softly as she walked through the door. "For you …. I have all night.." he answered as she had a seat in the chair across from him. "Listen Gris….." she said affectionately. "I wasn't sure what we were going to do about this charity dance this weekend, and I didn't expect to go with you, considering what we're doing is unknown to everybody, except us so… I uh….. I told Greg that I'd go with him …. as friends of course……even though you know I'd rather go with you.." her voice dropped to just below a whisper. "You're not mad are you..?" she added.

Grissom's face dropped slightly but he attempted to smile as he saw how disappointed she looked. "No dear……. " he said warmly. "I'm jealous as hell that young Greg gets to escort you and not me but I'm definitely not mad no.."

Sara smiled sadly. Grissom's cell phone rang and he looked up at her apologetically as he saw that it was Brass. "Sorry Sara, I have to take this, we'll talk later okay..?" She blew him a kiss as she left his office.

After he got off the phone with Brass, Grissom rubbed his temples to try and ease the splitting headache that was forming.

He sighed deeply as he thought of Sara going to the dance with Greg, he punched the desk with his fist,_ Damm he was jealous!_

He got up and went to the break room to get a fresh cup of coffee, as he approached the kitchen he heard Nick and Warrick talking.

"This girl that I'm bringing is so fine, you'll see..." Warrick said.

"Yeah...how much you paying her Warrick?" Nick retorted.

Grissom walking in during the middle of the heated argument. He coughed loudly.

"Oh hey boss... we were just talking about the charity dance this weekend." Nick remarked.

"Yes, I figured as much..." Grissom said sternly, trying not to smile.

"Yeah ... so Gris, whose the lucky lady you're taking?" Warrick said as he took a bite of his burger.

"Not this time fellows, I'm going stag ... unfortunately..." he muttered as a vision of Sara came into his head.

Nick and Warrick exchanged looks as Grissom was lost in thought. "So ... uh ...Gris we're renting a limo for all of us to ride in, we're leaving from the lab at 8pm on Saturday... you in?"

Grissom forced himself to focus "What ... oh sure... 8pm... anyway I better get back to my office..."

Grissom left the room without getting coffee and Warrick and Nick looked at each other in confusion.

"What's up with the boss man?" Warrick asked. "Beats me ... must be a girl.." replied Nick and they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Sara was nervous, _very _nervous. Even though she wasn't going to the dance with Grissom they were still going together, to a social event. Suffice to say she was extremely nervous! She had taken extra care in getting ready for the dance and had actually decided to wear a dress. She drove to work in a fog and it felt like it took a few seconds to get there. 

She pushed open the glass doors that led to the lab and every man that passed her did a double take, but she was unaware of their attention. She took a deep breath as she rounded the corner and her high heels made a loud noise with every step that she took.

She cast her eyes downward and sighed, then lifting her head she carried on walking down the corridor. She stopped dead, Grissom was at the end of the hall, frozen.

Grissom adjusted his tie and turned the corner, ready to go and meet everyone. As he looked up he saw Sara and he did a double take. She was _breathtaking! _She was wearing a very _very _tight fitting, floor length black, satin, halter neck evening gown. Leaving very little to the imagination. A slit rose up her shapely left leg stopping at the top of her thigh. The halter neckline came down low exposing the sides of her firm breasts. She was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

His entire face lit up and he slowly started walking towards her.

She saw him coming towards her and she slowly approached him. Their eyes met and she felt a magnetic pull that she had never ever felt before.

They reached eachother and Grissom continued to stare at her. She smiled "So... Gris... do I look okay...?"

He slowly reached down and lifted her left hand with his and brought it to his lips and kissed it firmly. "You, Sara are the most ravishing, the most gorgeous, the most spectacularly dressed woman I have ever laid my eyes on..."

She was speechless but her whole body tingled with pleasure at his words. She took a look at him and was equally impressed. He was dressed in a black fitted suit with a black shirt and black textured tie, that looked like it had been made especially for him. She smiled and a dimple appeared on the side of her mouth "You look devilishly handsome, and I wish it was you I was going with ..." she whispered wistfully.

He smiled at her bittersweetly and extended his arm "...Let me at least accompany you Greg then ..." he added.

He slipped her arm into his and they walked arm in arm together towards the front entrance. They were deep in conversation when all of a sudden they heard.

"Holy crap..." Greg hollered.

"Is that Sara, damm ..." Warrick yelled.

"Will you look at that..." Catherine said enviously.

"Whoo hooo..." Nick whooped and wolf whistled, followed by everyone cheering and clapping.

Sara smiled but glanced down in embarrassment at all the attention

Grissom smiled down at her, but then his heart dropped as Greg approached them.

Sara forced a smile. "Sara, wow... you look amazing..." Greg said as he stood in front of them.

Grissom quietly left them and went to chat with Catherine and Brass as everyone started walked outside to get in the limo.

Catherine pulled down on her short red dress as she climbed into the limo followed by Brass and the rest of the gang. Grissom turned away and ran a hand through his hair trying to ignore the hollow feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

He breathed in the unmistakable scent of Sara, she always smelt like the morning after a thunderstorm, he found it incredible sexy. He felt her hand on his shoulder and turned around to be bowled over by her beauty yet again.

"Guess I'm without a partner, would you consider accompanying me to the dance?" Sara asked softly. Grissoms heart skipped a beat and he smiled provocatively. "What happened to Greg?" he murmured. Sara nodded to the right "Looks like his date is feeling better..." they saw Greg escorting Abbey to the awaiting limo.

"Seems so... his loss is my gain, shall we?" and for the second time, Grissom gave her his arm and they got into the limo.

* * *

The dance was turning out to be a roaring success. Grissom and Sara were finding it extremely difficult to keep their hands off eachother, but they couldn't let their relationship become public knowledge so they kept their distance. This didn't stop them from stealing erotic glances at eachother throughout the evening.

Eventhough Sara was his "date" for the evening, Grissom still hadn't had a chance to dance with her and he was getting envious of all the men she was dancing with. Finally towards the end of the evening he saw her dancing with Nick and the soft beginning cords of _"Next Time I Fall" _by Peter Cetera came on he thought, _fuck this ... I'm dancing_ _with her to this song_. And he jumped up and went and tapped Nick on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Nick, I think it's my time to dance with the Belle of the Ball... go ... _NOW..!_" he said in a stern voice.

"Hey... okay, I don't argue with the boss.." Nick winked at Sara and went to join Warrick at the bar.

"Evening Miss Sidle..." he murmured softly as he placed his right hand firmly on her waist as his left hand took hers. He pulled her close, their bodies pressed against eachother. She looked up into his blue eyes and her heart skipped a beat "Evening Gilbert..." she said flirtatiously.

No words were spoken as they gazed into eachothers eyes and swayed gently to the soft music. Suddenly he twirled her as the chorus of the song came and she laughed as he gripped her against his body. Finally, as the last cords of the song were played he dipped her low towards the floor and slyly slid his hand up her exposed leg. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I think Sara ... we need to find a hotel room ... _Now!_"

The End ... but can you wait??


	4. A Night To Remember

**Title:** A Night to Remember

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is a follow-up story to Dance With Me. This story is loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome :)

* * *

As the song ended Grissom pulled Sara up and held her against him. They were interrupted by the rest of their team clapping loudly. They laughed as they were unaware of the audience and they purposely avoided looking at each other as they walked back to their table. 

"I'm impressed Boss ….. didn't think you had it in you ……" Warrick announced as they sat down. Grissom sat down casually, smirked as he stole a glance at Sara as he answered "…Believe me Warrick, what you saw isn't even half of it…"

Nick and Warrick exchanged surprised looks and Greg let out a low whistle. Brass smiled "Guess we have to teach these youngster a thing or too eh…..???"

Grissom raised his eyebrows "Are you calling me old …?" and Sara cut in before the playful conversation got out of hand. "Grissom… Brass… no one here is old …..mature maybe……"

Catherine added "Yes, I think it's time we all headed out of here, it's getting late … past Greg's bedtime.."

"Hey … hey, no need to pick on me Cath, just because you're jealous that you're not my date for the evening…" he added cheekily, earning him an evil look from Catherine and his date, Abbey.

"I think Catherine's right…." Grissom said as he stood up "Shall we Miss Sidle…?" he extended his hand.

"My pleasure ……" she replied and then she looked at Greg, Warrick and Nick as she stood up "…Some men know how to treat a lady.." and she stuck out her tongue as she left arm in arm with Grissom, leaving the boys laughing.

The cold night air hit them as they walked outside, and Sara shivered slightly. Without saying a word, Grissom removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled gratefully. The wind came up behind them, and a strand of Sara's hair blew into her face.

Grissom tenderly brushed it away with his fingertips and the moment his skin touched hers she felt a wave of energy shoot through her. She wanted to kiss him right there in front of the building they had just left but she knew they couldn't.

"This does have its disadvantages, you know..." she added softly.

He looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, like now for instance, I would like nothing more than to kiss you, but considering our surroundings……" her voice trailed off as she looked around.

"I think that can be arranged…" he replied as he grabbed her hand and walked around to the side of the building away from the entrance.

"Grissom …" she laughed "….what are you doing, someone might see us…."

He looked straight at her, his face stern as he pushed her against the cold stone building. The wall was rough and dug into her skin but it only seemed to arouse her even more. He took his hand and trailed his fingers from the exposed skin between her breasts, slowly up her chest until he reached her neck. She groaned in pleasure. He put his hand behind her head and positioned his mouth on hers.

Because it was second nature to her, her body responded immediately and her mouth opened to his kiss. This time the kiss was forceful and urgent. He was relentless and demanding and she gave everything. For the second time that evening his hand ran up her exposed leg, making her shudder in delight at his touch.

"…god Grissom …. I want you so badly …." She mumbled between kisses.

He grinned at her "How does my place sound..?"

She pushed past him, whistled and yelled and a taxi screeched to a halt next to them within seconds.

He was impressed and looked at her admirably as he opened the door for her as she smiled daringly back at him.

Grissom sat next to Sara in the taxi and gave the driver directions to his house. Not daring to look at Sara for fear of what he might do, he sat back and casually draped his arm around her shoulders.

Snuggling close to him, she let out a contented sigh and he smiled down at her.

They reached his town home sooner than they expected and Sara stood awkwardly while Grissom paid the driver. He turned to look at her and sensed her apprehension.

He stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Sara honey, we don't have to do this tonight, we have all the time in the world….."

She looked up, saw the care, concern and passion in his eyes, and smiled slowly as she took his hand and started walking up the stairs to his front door.

He didn't need her to do anything else.

He unlocked the door leisurely and held it open for her. She stepped inside the entrance hall and barely had a chance to glimpse around when she found herself in his arms. He had waited long enough. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his living room.

She smiled as she wrapped her slim arms around his neck.

He put her down in front of the huge, luxurious leather couch that dominated the room. He slowly removed his jacket that was still around her and she felt it fall to the ground. She gently, but firmly pushed him down onto the couch. He sat up as she stood between his legs.

He ran his hands up and down her lower legs and he enjoyed the fact that her breathing increased. His sky blue eyes stared at her intensely and in the moonlight, they appeared to have a silver hue.

"Come here……" he said huskily and pulled her onto the couch next to him.

She lay back against the couch and watched as Grissom undid his tie and loosened the top few buttons. She reached up, grabbed his tie, and pulled him down on top of her. He shifted his weight so he lay across her. Looking up at him lying above her gave her such a thrill. He bent down to kiss her when suddenly his pager went off.

He ignored it and she licked her lips in anticipation. Then his cell phone started to ring. "This can't be good…" she whispered as he reluctantly got off her and snatched the cell phone out of his pocket.

"What?" he barked into the phone.

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he grunted an agreement and snapped the phone shut and threw it across the room angrily. Sara knew something was wrong but his anger at being interrupted was a bigger turn on than she could ever have imagined.

"I'm sorry Sara… there's been a shooting, multiple injuries and deaths, and they need all the help they can get…" he said as he started running around the room getting his things together.

Sara jumped up "….I'm coming too…" and ignoring his attempts at protesting she continued "Grissom, I'm part of your team, I'm coming …now do you have a sweater I can borrow?"

* * *

Hours later, Grissom looked up from the grisly scene and stared at wonderment at Sara. She was on her haunches collecting blood samples in her stiletto heels and designer dress covered in dirt. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail because it kept getting in the way and she was wearing one of his old college sweaters. He was mesmerized. 

She felt him staring at her from across the road and looked up. Their eyes met and she half heartedly smiled at him as she wiped the hair that was plastered to her face out of her eyes.

He grudgingly turned away and continued taking photographs.

A while later, Grissom walked past one of the many ambulances in the vicinity and overheard two paramedic's talking to one another. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard what they were saying.

"Yeah, her names Sara Sidle, she's with the Crime Lab…." The one guy remarked.

The other paramedic looked her over "She looks damm fine in that dress…"

"Yeah and with the amount of leg she's showing she's begging for it…"

"I hear she's single…. Think I might get me a piece of that ass, show her what she's been missing…" the first paramedic replied as he cracked his knuckles.

Grissom's blood began to boil. His animal instinct and protectiveness took over and he didn't stop to think as he barged around the ambulance and interrupted the paramedic's in mid sentence.

"This is a crime scene, I would appreciate it if you would start doing your job and stop ogling my staff members, and if you can't do that then shut the fuck up… there's nothing more disgusting than men disrespecting a woman. And you two are obviously not even in her league.!" he said in a low whisper.

Turning red, one of the paramedics looked shameful. The knuckle crunching one, however, took a step towards Grissom and said angrily "What the fuck are you gonna do about it? She'll be screaming my name before the nights over and there's not a single thing that you can do about it…"

Grissom didn't hesitate as he pulled his arm back and punched the guy in the face, with all the strength of an 18 wheeler. The paramedic stumbled back and then looked at Grissom, his eyes burning as he spat "... You asshole, you're gonna wish you never did that..." he lunged forward and hit Grissom in the nose.

Sara and Warrick were talking, exchanging theories when they saw Greg and Nick run past them screaming "...Grissom's...fighting...ambulance..." Sara and Warrick stopped what they were doing and followed them.

Sara couldn't believe that Grissom was fist fighting, until she saw it with her own eyes. Warrick grabbed hold of Grissom and pulled him off the paramedic who was being held back by Nick and his friend.

By that time, Ecklie had arrived and was surveying the scene. With his arms folded he was looking from Grissom to the paramedic. "You..." he pointed at the paramedic and his friend, "Get the hell outta here... and you..." he pointed at Grissom "Go home, get cleaned up and meet me in my office ... and the rest of you ... get back to work.." and with that Ecklie turned on his heels and stalked off in a huff.

"I'm fine, I'm fine.." Grissom said irritably as he pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding and waved the others away.

"Whoa boss ... what happened? Why did ya kick that guys butt?" Greg asked.

"He just needed to be taught a lesson ... okay... let's just leave it at that.." he replied as he avoided Sara's gaze.

"Damm Gris... I don't think I've ever seen you hit anyone before in your life, that guy must have really pissed you off..." Warrick said.

"Yeah... what he do? Sleep with your girl or something...?" Nick added jokingly.

"Funny one Nick.." Grissom grimaced as pain shot up into his head.

Finally Sara interjected "Are you sure you're okay Gris?"

After a while Grissom looked up and Sara and said "Yes, I'm fine, ...now my apologies for the distraction... I'll be going home now..." and before anyone else could say anything, Grissom pushed past them and left.

* * *

Sara struggled to concentrate for the next few hours and by the time she got back to the lab and had finished processing her findings it was late morning. The rumors were flying around the lab and she finally found out that Grissom had been sent home for a day or two to calm down. 

She had tried calling Grissom but kept getting is voice mail so after she left the lab and had stopped at home to change she headed over to Grissom's house.

She stood in front of the front door knocking for what seemed like hours. Finally, she heard footsteps and the door opened a fraction and she locked eyes with Grissom.

She smiled up at him "Hey..."

He grinned softly "Hi..."

"Can I come in...?" she asked and sensing his hesitation "...Just for a minute.."

He opened the door wider and she slipped past him. After he locked the door he turned round and stood face to face with Sara.

"Now... are you going to tell me what really happened Gil ...?" she asked firmly but she looked concerned as she surveyed his bruised nose and black eye.

He sighed "It's embarassing Sara, I overheard those paramedic's lusting after you and I got mad, so I punched the arrogant one in the face .. no big deal ..." he mumbled as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

Her heart leaped and she felt a tingling feeling come over her whole body. She couldn't believe that Grissom had been jealous of those guys and that he had ultimately defended her honor.

She stepped towards Grissom and lightly placed her hands on his chest "...Why Grissom ... were you perhaps jealous of those men...?

He grinned sexily down at her "Maybe ... I guess I overreacted a little, but those guys were jerks and they disrespected you, I was acting possessive..."

She leaned closer to him "...Thank-you..." she whispered and then kissed him firmly on the mouth.

The End ... will it ever happen???


	5. Becoming One

**Title:** Becoming One

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N:** Are you ready????? This is a follow-up story to A Night to Remember. This story is loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. Okay, I think I now have a compulsion – I can't stop writing GSR CSI stories, I hope it's enjoyed. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome :)

* * *

Grissom didn't hesitate when she kissed him, his response was forceful and he realized, as their mouths met, that this was the moment they had been waiting for. Sara let her bag fall to the ground as her arms wrapped around his neck. She pressed her body against his in an attempt to get even closer. 

He grimaced slightly, as her cheek brushed up against his bruised nose.

She murmured softly "…Sorry..."

He shrugged as if to answer, leaned towards her again, and started kissing her eyelids gently. His kisses became more urgent as they caressed her face, finally finding her mouth, hungrily. She opened her mouth to him his wet tongue exploring her sensual mouth.

The taste of him was mind-blowing to Sara and she moved her head to the side wanting him even deeper inside her mouth. His hands pulled on her shirt, freeing it from her jeans, and he tenderly ran his fingers up and down her back, finally sitting them in the small of her back.

He picked her up and she automatically wrapped her long legs around his waist. He turned her around and pressed her up against the front door. She skillfully removed her shirt from the compromising position and threw it on the ground.

He raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Where did you learn to do that…?"

"College..." she grinned and then added as he tried to look dismayed "…there's a lot more I can do..."

"I don't doubt that Sara …" he smirked as he started kissing her again.

She ran her fingers through his curly hair, pulling on it gently. A loud knock on the door startled them, and Sara felt the banging vibrate through the door and against her back.

Grissom just shook his head and started kissing her neck, ignoring the intruder.

"What if it's important...?" she whispered.

"Sara, nothing is more important than you right now…."

"Grissom…?" a loud voice came from the other side of the door. "Is that you??..."

Sara and Grissom froze and looked at each other curiously.

The unmistakable voice of Catherine came ringing through the door. "Grissom I know it's you … I recognize your voice, now open up…" she yelled.

Grissom slowly put Sara down and put finger to his mouth. In a flash, Sara had darted up the stairs to hide.

Grissom opened the door a fraction and looked through. Catherine was standing tapping her foot on the ground with her hands on her hips, fuming.

"Yes Catherine… can I help you?" Grissom asked as he looked at her over the top of his glasses.

Catherine looked at his bruised face and casually looked down to the floor and saw a ladies bag and shirt thrown absentmindedly on the ground. She looked back at Grissom and her keen crime investigators mind whirled into action. She noticed his messy hair and rumpled shirt. He was good at concealing things though, always had been and other than that, his posture and attitude was completely relaxed, hiding anything suspicious. But her woman's intuition knew something was up.

She faked a huge smile and thought she might fish a bit; see if he was covering anything up. "Can't a fellow colleague drop in for a visit…?" she asked slyly and added when he looked sternly at her "I just came to see if you were alright and find out exactly what happened…."

Grissom sighed exasperatedly "…. Like I said to others I overreacted and punched a paramedic because he said something that I found impertinent, and that's all I'm saying on the subject Catherine… but I appreciate the concern…."

She didn't look convinced. "Well, do you mind if I come in for a while?" She got immense satisfaction from the look on his face that showed a split second of panic but he recovered quickly.

"I'm sorry Catherine. I have a splitting headache, as you can imagine and I think I might just go to bed …. "

She looked surprised and he quickly added "... …You know, lie down and rest…"

"Oh sure, sure I understand … I'll see ya tomorrow then?" she replied as she started walked down the stairs "Oh by the way, I love the bag Grissom..." she shouted and pointed to the purse on the ground near his feet, leaving him flabbergasted as she walked away laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile Sara ran up the stairs as quickly as she could and slipped into the first room she saw. She stood panting and adjusted her eyes to the dark room. She looked round and realized she was in Grissom's bedroom. It was exactly how she had pictured it would be and she almost gasped aloud at the exquisiteness of it. A large dark wooden four-poster bed adorned with masculine red and brown rich fabric stood in the middle of the room. The room was covered with brown Italian tiles speckled with shades of cream and black. Over sized, luxurious, Persian rugs were scattered throughout the room giving the otherwise cold room a very warm feel. A beautiful fireplace was set in the corner by a huge window overlooking the back garden and a comfortable looking armchair sat next to an overflowing bookcase, completing the room. She smiled and decided that this room was an extension of Grissom's soul. 

Hearing muffled voices downstairs she walked towards an archway in the corner of the bedroom that led to the bathroom. The bathroom was just as breathtaking. Floor to ceiling black tiles covered the room and a gigantic Jacuzzi bath took up a corner at the back. Sara smirked as she saw the generously sized shower that was next to the bath.

She quickly removed the rest of her clothes and jumped in the shower, giggling as she waited for Grissom to appear.

* * *

Cursing himself for not moving Sara's things out of eyesight, he breathed a sigh of relief as Catherine rounded the corner. Okay no need to panic, he thought, she doesn't know it's Sara, probably thinks it's just a friend.

He looked around for Sara and then remembered that he had seen her run upstairs. He reached the top of the stairs and heard the faint sounds of the shower. Grinning deviously, he eagerly went into his bedroom and approached the bathroom. Stopping at the doorway into the bathroom, he leaned against the wall of the arch and stood captivated.

Sara had her back to him and was oblivious to the fact he was there. He smiled as he took in every inch of her body as she stood letting the warm water run over her slender body. She turned her left leg slightly and he glanced down at her foot and was shocked at what he saw, a small flower tattoo on her left ankle. This pushed him over the edge and he strode impatiently to the shower and opened the door vigorously.

Sara jumped as she heard the shower door open and she spun round expectantly. A lopsided smile appeared on her face and she was astonished at the look Grissom was giving her. She felt passion cursing through her veins, as she stood completely naked in front of him, her chest heaving.

Standing still, not being able to move his breathing increased as he looked at her. He reached behind her and switched the shower off. She was motionless as she stood waiting to see what he was going to do next.

Suddenly and without warning, he grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her to him and she gasped out loud at his strength. Like a man possessed, he wrapped his arms around her wet body and ravaged her mouth with his. Their urgency increased, and hurriedly they stumbled backwards towards the bed.

Her drenched body glistened with the remains of water and she murmured to him "Gris….." he distracted her by kissing her neck "… the bed…" she struggled to form words "… it's ….going to ….get damp from the shower …..." she finally managed to say.

He looked at her intensely and his eyes stared deep into hers as he murmured "….nothing is going to stand in the way of us today Sara…." He ran his hands through her moist hair as he kissed her full on the mouth. He gently but firmly pushed her down onto the bed. Still fully clothed he quickly removed his shirt and she was impressed at his well-built chest. Never taking his eyes from hers, he removed the rest of his clothes and was on top of her within seconds. Grinding himself against her, she began to moan softly as his lips found her nipples and he teased them with his tongue, sucking and biting them.

His hands explored her body and she reached behind her and grabbed the headboard with one hand to steady herself. The feel of his hands and tongue against her still wet skin was exhilarating and she found herself opening up to him.

She lifted her lower back and enclosed her long legs around his waist. Sensing her need, he entered her without warning and she cried out.

They had become one.

He knew what she wanted and was cautious yet ruthless. She pushed herself higher, wanting him to go beyond where anyone else had and he did. Every nerve of her body was awakened by his touch.

He was aware of her release before it happened, he could feel the anticipation in her body. He slowed his movements down to extend her pleasure. Her eyes closed and her back arched, she cried out his name in ecstasy as she felt her body explode with satisfaction and moments later, he joined her.

He lay motionless on top of her, not wanting to separate from her. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. She gazed affectionately into his eyes and he grinned down at her. Finally, he rolled off her and lay on his side and she turned on hers to face him.

He draped his arm over her side and encouraged her to move closer to him. He ran his hand through her hair and caressed her face. Her eyelids fluttered warily as he leaned close to her, kissed her lips softly and whispered "Sleep Sara …."

* * *

She woke up feeling exhilarated and she blinked in the unfamiliar room. She felt a heavy weight across her body and smiled as she remembered what had happened a few hours ago. Grissom was lying behind her and she could feel him breathing and his body lying against her. She drifted back to sleep. 

Hours later, Grissom woke up and looked down at Sara fast asleep next to him. He grinned wickedly and his heart soared with memories of their earlier activities. He looked at clock next to the bed and was surprised that it was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. He knew Sara's shift would be starting soon, but he was hesitant to wake her because she looked so peaceful. Unfortunately, he knew he had to, so he slowly trailed his fingertips up and down the length of her body. She stirred suddenly and moaned in contentment at the arousal of his touch.

Supporting himself with his elbow, he sat up as she turned to look at him.

"Why hello Dr. Grissom…" she murmured sleepily.

"Fancy meeting you here Miss. Sidle..." he replied as he lowered his head to kiss her.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you, but It's 5 and I didn't want you to be late for your shift on my account..." he said huskily.

She sighed in disappointment and started to roll of the bed. He seized her arm and pulled her back into his arms. She laughed "… Grissom let me go; I have to get to work…"

He kissed her on the mouth.

"Not…." He said.

He kissed her again "without …. saying … a … proper goodbye…"

His kisses became more demanding but she playfully pushed him away and he reluctantly let her get off the bed.

He watched her get dressed and then grinned as she searched for her shirt. "It's by the front door." he said helpfully.

She pursed her lips at him and then said flirtatiously "So, how about a repeat performance when I get off my shift?"

He raised his eyebrows and then smiled "I can hardly wait."

The End ……….. Was it what you hoped it would be?


	6. Suspicions

**Title:** Suspicions

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit.The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is a follow-up story to Becoming One. I hope it's not a let down after the previous story! This story is loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome

* * *

Sara felt like a million dollars as she walked down the corridor towards the break room. She was a little early, and a cup of coffee would calm her nerves she thought. Yeah right, like that was possible. 

Her thoughts went back to Grissom and she smiled. A faint blush came to her cheeks as she remembered the things he had done to her. She had never been with a man who knew how to pleasure her the way he did. If lovemaking were a profession, he would be at the top his game she thought as she entered the kitchen laughing aloud at the last thought.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Catherine, Greg, Warrick and Nick starring at her questioningly.

"What's so funny Sara?" Catherine asked nosily.

Sara cleared her throat and said "Oh ... ah ….nothing…." Then trying to change the subject "… so… uh what's up...?" she walked over to the coffee machine and began pouring herself a fresh cup.

"Catherine was just telling us how Grissom had some strange woman at his house this morning..." Greg began.

Luckily Sara had her back to the table as she nearly dropped her cup but she took a deep breathe and composed herself. Turning around she sat down at the table and tried to act normal. "Really ...? No kidding, any idea who it was...?" she asked her eyes wide open to fake intrigue.

Catherine looked at her strangely for a split second and then shrugged whatever she was thinking away. Then taking a sip of her coffee she shrugged and said "Well, whoever it was has a firm grip on him … he was so intent on getting me to leave and get back to bed with her that he didn't even tell me who she was, or realize that her things were on the ground…" she added with a grin.

Sara's eyes opened wide for a split second when she realized that it had been her bag and shirt on the ground. _Shit shit shit_ she thought. She took a deep breathe. _It's okay, I can burn the shirt and buy a new bag except …. I'm wearing the fucking shirt! Dammit!!_

"Well, she must be doing something right … Grissom's been in a sickly sweet mood lately and he beat up that paramedic! Damm, I wonder who she is?" Greg speculated loudly.

"Hey... you think it's that Lady Heather woman???" Warrick asked.

Sara pursed her lips and tried not to laugh again.

"Naaah, probably someone closer to his age…" Nick added.

Sara raised her eyebrows and said sharply "Hey guys ... he's not that old..."

Catherine looked at her through slanted eyes. Sara knew she had to do something before Catherine realized she was wearing the shirt that she had seen on the floor.

Before she had chance to stop herself she accidentally on purpose knocked her coffee cup into her chest. It wasn't the best plan, seens as the coffee was still pretty hot.

Sara jumped up in a real panic as the hot liquid seeped through her shirt and onto her skin. In her distress, her coffee cup went flying, crashed on the floor and broke into a million pieces.

Greg jumped up and rushed to her side "Hey Sara … are you okay?" he asked his voice full of concern for his friend and co-worker.

_Stupid idea. Stupid stupid idea._ Sara cursed under her breathe.

"I'm okay it's just hot …. Crap it's hot …… I better go jump in a cold shower… be right back…"

She ran out of the room at lightening speed and headed for the communal shower.

She ripped off her clothes, not caring if anyone saw her and leaped into the shower. The icy cold-water hit her body and she screamed in protest but after a while the coolness of the water started to ease the pain of the burn and she felt better.

She heard the bathroom door open and someone come walking in.

"Sara, hon… are you okay..." Catherine's unmistakable voice came over the roar of the shower.

Sara smiled at the older woman's kindness. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

Catherine stood near the shower and glanced down at the pile of Sara's clothes on the floor. She knelt down to get a closer look at them and saw the coffee stained shirt sticking out at the bottom. Her mouth opened slightly and her left eyebrow rose in a perplexed stare. _No … Sara?_ _Can't be … must be a coincidence._ She thought and stood up to leave.

"Uh … okay then Sara; I'll meet you in the conference room so we can discuss tonight's cases when you're done." Catherine replied casually. _I'll keep my suspicions to myself until I know more information_. Catherine thought as she left.

* * *

Sara hadn't had a chance to call Grissom all day because she was overloaded with things to do on the case she and Greg were working on. After saying her good-bye's to her coworkers she left the lab and drove back to her apartment. She opened the front door and immediately saw the answering machine flashing a red 2 at her. She rushed over and hit play. 

"Hey Sara … this is Grissom, if you're listening to this message then you need to get back in your car and come over as soon as possible…."

Sara smiled as she heard the message and hit delete.

The next message came on.

"Okay it's me again…" Grissom's husky voice said "FYI I have an extra toothbrush for you ….. "

Sara ran and hopped in the shower to wash the nights grime away. She heard the phone ringing but ignored it and continued showering.

10 minutes later, wrapped just in her robe she walked back into the living room and listened to the new message.

"Okay Sara …. I know you're home; I just spoke to Catherine who was fishing about whom I was with this morning …. Anyway she told me everyone had left already so I'm on my way to your place now…"

_Coming here? Crap, my place is a mess!_ She thought as she went into overdrive. She did a quick clean up in the living room and kitchen, shoving things in cupboards. Her bedroom wasn't too bad, just a few dirty clothes lying around that she threw in the hamper.

Clutching a stitch in her side from running around she stopped to catch her breathe. A loud knock on the door startled her and her heart rate increased.

Opening the door with a big smile on her face, she was shocked to see Catherine standing there. Trying to compose herself she kept on smiling trying to hide her surprise.

"Hello Sara…. Did you think I was someone else..?" Catherine said inquisitively.

"No…. I yes… Grissom said he might drop by to get a forensic book that I said he could borrow… that's all?" Sara answered as Catherine tried to peek past her.

"Oh … well I just spoke to him and he didn't say anything about that…can I come in?" Catherine said accusingly as she pushed past Sara and sat down on the couch.

"Probably thought it wouldn't interest you… so what's up Cath? Sara sighed irritably as she closed the door.

Catherine noticed the slight irritation but ignored it "I ah ….came to see how you were doing after …. You uh … got burned last night…" then she added, "Did you just get out the shower Sara?"

Sara tied the belt around her robe a little tighter and with her mouth set firmly replied, "Yes, I figured Grissom forgot about the book so I decided to turn in….. so if you don't mind…"

Sara hoped this would get rid of Catherine and it seemed to work. Catherine sighed in frustration and stood up to leave.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door and both Catherine and Sara were startled by it. Catherine raised her eyebrows but Sara acted as if it was nothing out of the ordinary and casually walked over to answer it.

Sara opened the door wide, hoping that Grissom would see that Catherine was there. He gave here his signature smile and then looked at her strangely when she jerked her head to the right very subtly.

"Hey boss, didn't think you wanted to borrow that book so badly … the injuries keeping you up...?" Sara said in a louder than normal voice.

His forehead creased as he frowned slightly and then he caught a glimpse of Catherine staring at him from across the room.

"Yeah …. I Uh couldn't sleep, thought that reading that book you suggested would help me relax … hey Catherine …" he nodded in her direction.

"Well…you look like you're ready to sleep so I won't stay …." Grissom added, trying to encourage Catherine to leave too.

"Thanks … yeah let me get the book for you quickly …" she walked to her bookshelf, trying to decide which book to give Grissom.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom quickly before I leave, Sara?" Catherine asked.

Trying to keep herself calm, Sara waved in Catherine's direction as she answered "What …. Oh yeah, go right ahead … excuse the mess."

"Thanks …" Catherine replied as she smirked at Grissom standing in the doorway.

He gave her a friendly smile, even though he wanted to slap her for invading his time with Sara, but he didn't want her to be suspicious.

Catherine went into Sara's bedroom and pretended to go the bathroom. She stood by the door, ear pressed against the wood, trying to hear what was being said.

Sara finally found a book that she could give Grissom; she took it off the shelf and walked back in his direction. She stood in front of him, closer than necessary, but he gently pushed her away, pointed and cupped his ear and mouthed the words _Catherine is listening_.

Sara nodded. "Here ya go, hope you enjoy the read…."

Grissom took the book and said in a voice loud enough for Catherine to hear. "Thanks Sara, tell Catherine I said bye …" and he walked out the door. As he turned around to look at Sara, she whispered, "_Call me_…."

He nodded and disappeared around the corner.

As if on cue, the toilet flushed and Catherine came breezing through seconds later.

"Okay, Sara, I can see you're tired and not suffering too badly from last nights accident … I better go … " Catherine smiled as she headed out the door. "Sleep well..." she added.

Closing the door, Sara breathed a sigh of relief. Her cell phone went off and she grabbed it.

"Sidle..." she answered automatically.

"Hi … it's me, has she gone?" Grissom said huskily.

Sara smiled and nodded, then remembered he couldn't hear a nod she replied "…Yeah, just a few minutes ago…"

"Okay …. I'll be up in a few…." He added.

"I'm sure you will be …. Up …." Sara said flirtatiously and hung up.

A soft tapping on the door, brought her to reality and she went and unlocked the door expectantly. She didn't even have time to open it, before Grissom had pushed through it ferociously. He slammed the door with his foot and advanced on Sara with a hungry look in his eyes. He threw the book she had "lent" him on the table, stepped into her and brought his lips to hers.

His kisses were like fire, they completely took over her mind and she felt her body quiver from them. His lips were warm and moist against hers and they had an urgency she had never felt before. Her mouth opened for him and he was forceful with his tongue, making her stomach leap.

His hands skillfully and quickly loosened the belt of her robe. He slipped them inside and pushed them up against her breasts. She gasped in excitement and fumbling, tried to get his jacket and shirt off. He carried on kissing her, never stopping for even a second. He lowered her onto the ground and continued kissing her, while he lay on top of her. He slipped a hand behind her to support her back and she moaned at the feel of his skin against hers.

"I…want…you…now….." she said breathlessly as she reached down to undo his pants. Her anticipation was evident as she opened her legs wide for him and he didn't waste a moment. In a single thrust he was inside of her. She bit her lower lip to keep from screaming. Lowering his mouth down to hers, he kissed her again.

He could feel her breathing increase and her fingers digging into his back everytime he pushed harder.

He looked down at her and moaned gruffly "Look at me ... Sara, I want you to look at me..."

She opened her eyes.

Their eyes met and the passion that they shared erupted.

Panting, Sara pulled him down for another kiss and she playfully bit his lower lip.

"...god Grissom ..." she moaned. "That was amazing...?"

He ran his hands through her damp hair and murmured "It's only amazing because of you honey..."

A vibrating noise startled them.

They both looked up and saw a cell phone ringing on Sara's coffee table.

"Ignore it .." Grissom said as he nuzzled her neck.

"It's not mine Gris ..." Sara whispered softly.

The End ... Whose is it?


	7. Love Sick

**Title:** Love Sick

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is a follow-up story/chapter after Suspicions. I hope you all enjoy it!This story is loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome

* * *

They both looked at each other and said the same thing "…Catherine…!!!!!"

Sara started to giggle, then it became a full blow hysterical laugh and she was rolling on the ground grabbing her stomach.

Grissom loved her laugh, her smile and he grinned at her "What in the world is so funny?"

"I … was …. Just thinking …." another dose of the giggles had her speechless for a few minutes before she could continue.

Grissom lay next to her on the ground and found her laughter infectious and extremely sexy.

She was panting harder now, she finally caught her breathe and finished her sentence. "Well … a few things actually…. How come Catherine always seems to be around, being nosey just when we're .. ah … …"

"Getting physical?" he added.

"Yes…" she blushed slightly "….. and I can't believe we just had sex by my front door.."

He leaned towards her and started to kiss her neck making her moan softly "… we still have many more places to explore in your apartment, I thought we might as well be scientific about it and start at the entrance ……. Now let's forget about Catherine and go to bed … our shift starts again in a few hours…" he stood up, picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

She didn't protest.

* * *

During the next two weeks Sara hardly got a chance to see Grissom at all. Four of the day shift CSI's had the mumps so, Grissom's team had volunteered to rotate to help out during the day.

Sara was frustrated that they hadn't spent any time together, but at least she got glimpses of him at work. Finally, with everyone working on their usual schedules she sat waiting in the conference room, she was worried that she might do something drastic and attack him while he was handing out the assignments.

Warrick and Nick were arm wrestling, grunting in frustration, while Greg was cheering them on. Catherine was checking her voice mail on her cell phone that Sara had returned to her earlier that week. She was still uneasy, and she was still on the look out for clues to a possible relationship between Sara and Grissom.

Grissom walked into the conference room to hand out the evenings assignments and Sara was the first person he saw and she grinned slightly, making his stomach lurch.

Sitting at the head of the table, Grissom looked around at his staff. He was struggling not to stare at Sara too much, he was finding it increasingly difficult not to though. He wanted to reach over and kiss her. He tried to switch his thoughts completely to work as he cleared his throat.

"…. Okay … simmer down guys…. We have a busy night ahead of us …" Grissom said as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Catherine…Warrick…Nick you guys have 3 suspicious deaths downtown …"

Nick yawned and stretched his arms above his head "Boring……."

Grissom's tone dropped "…Nick if you want, you can stay and help Hodges sterilize medical equipment….does that sound more exciting?"

"No boss, the assignment downtown sounds fine…." Nick replied nervously.

"Good then ….. Greg, Sara … we have a possible homicide at a penthouse on the strip … let's go …" he stood up and gave Catherine, Nick and Warrick the assignment sheets.

Grissom, Sara and Greg walked outside towards the parking lot.

"Hey Gris, can we all go in your car tonight, my car's almost outta gas.." Greg asked, then he added as he looked over at Sara "…or Sara's car…I don't care …. Although her driving isn't that great…"

She playfully punched him on the arm "Hey…. Damm Sara .. You punch hard.." he yelled as he rubbed his arm, trying to avert the sting.

Sara laughed as he started chasing her across the parking lot "Guess I'll definitely be driving then.." she screamed as they reached her vehicle.

Grissom stared at them as they ran to the car. He smiled slowly as he watched Sara being chased by Greg.

_She really doesn't realize what she does to men _… he thought as he ran an appreciative gaze over her body. _There isn't a male coworker here that doesn't find her irresistible. _He felt a mixture of pleasure and jealousy run through him at that last thought.

Half an hour later they arrived at the apartment building of their crime scene. They walked down the richly carpeted passage and reached the elevators.

"Crap …" Greg said "…I left my kit in the car …. I'll meet you upstairs … 20th floor right?"

Greg retreated and went outside as Grissom and Sara walked into the waiting elevator.

They stood side by side as Grissom pressed the #20 button and as soon as the doors closed, Sara wasted no time.

She dropped her kit on the ground and turned to look at Grissom. He saw the mischievous look in her eyes and grinned.

"You know Gris … we have to stop meeting like this … actually we have to _start_ meeting like this .. How long has it been since we've been alone?" she murmured as she pushed him against the wall and started kissing his neck.

Grissom groaned " Oh about 13.…14 days …..too long ….Sara …god.." he said as he dropped his kit next to hers.

He cupped her face in his hands and gazed at her with his darkly blue eyes. He lowered his mouth down to hers and kissed her forcefully.

He fumbled with her CSI vest and shoved his hands underneath her shirt, making her gasp. She began to giggle as his fingertips brushed her stomach.

"It's ticklish…." she murmured through his kisses.

The loud "_Ding" _of the elevator startled them both. Sara looked disappointed as they broke apart and the doors opened. They looked up and saw Greg standing waiting for them.

He stood with his hands burrowed deep in his pockets, his eyes downcast and then looked up.

Greg wasn't usually very perceptive when it came to relationships but his eyebrow shot up slightly as he saw the slightly disheveled duo standing before him.

Greg blushed slightly and mumbled "I uh …… it ah ….. Seems I got here before you …."

Grissom walked past him gruffly "Greg …. If you're finished rambling we have a scene to process…"

Sara pursed her lips slightly, and suppressed a laugh as they walked towards their crime scene.

Greg went inside first and when he was out of earshot Sara whispered to Grissom "Your place or mine later?"

Grissom smirked and letting her walk through the door before him he murmured "I can't wait…."

* * *

Sara ran from the room out into the corridor followed closely by Grissom and Greg. She reached the emergency exit at the end of the hallway and fell to her knee's. Greg reached her first and placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her but it didn't help. She began coughing and heaving and finally threw up on the ground. Greg ran to get her a bottle of water.

Grissom was next to her moments later and he gently held her loose hair away from her face. Finally, Sara sat up, her face flushed and wet with perspiration. Greg came back and handed her the water

"…..I'm….ah…sorry…guys.." she whispered, clutching her stomach while gulping in air. She took a sip of water and Grissom said softly "Slowly honey…."

She scooted up and sat against the adjourning wall.

"What happened Sara?" Greg asked, his voice full of concern.

"I just wasn't expecting ….." she stopped and it looked like she might throw up again but she swallowed and continued "….. a scene like that … the smell… god…."

"Do you want me to get Nick or Warrick to take over for you?" Grissom asked.

"No, no I'll be fine, it was just a shock …that's all, just give me a few minutes .. Clean up my mess and I'll be okay.." Sara said weakly as she stood up.

Grissom put a hand on her shoulder "Why don't you go and get some fresh air and we'll clean …"

Greg interrupted "…_I'll _clean it up … it's like a typical Sunday morning for me after…" and Sara gave him a frail smile while Grissom tried not to laugh.

Greg went downstairs to get some cleaning supplies which gave Sara and Grissom a few moments together.

Tenderly and with eyes full of apprehension Grissom murmured quietly "Sara…." and he put his arm around her "…are you positive you're okay, it's not the mumps is it?"

She loved the fact that he was acting so concerned so she smiled at him "Seriously Gris… I'm fine.. It was the smell of those bodies, I've just never smelt anything like that before and I'm usually pretty tough, so I'm kinda embarrassed now.." her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Okay … well go get some fresh air and I'll meet you back in the room?" Grissom said as he rubbed her back.

Sara stepped into the elevator and went downstairs. She didn't want to admit to Grissom or Greg how much that scene had affected her and her stomach made a sudden churn as the memory of the smell ran through her mind. Closing her eyes she chanted her "calm me down" mantra and immediately felt better.

She walked outside and the fresh air washed over her, refreshing her and making her feel less like throwing up.

_Poor Greg _she giggled as she remembered that he had so graciously volunteered to clean up her mess. She drank the last few mouthfuls of water and thought back to Grissom and how doting he had been.

Smiling she called him on her cell.

"Gil…" he said automatically.

"I was wondering if the Dr. could make a house call tonight?" she said huskily.

He laughed deeply "I think that can be arranged.."

* * *

Later the next morning, Sara lay in Grissom's arms her chest heaving from their love-making. He lovingly twirled a piece of her hair round his fingers and brought her body closer to him.

She sighed in contentment.

Her stomach made a loud growl and she looked up at Grissom with slight panic in her eyes "I knew we shouldn't have gone for Sushi with Greg after that scene…. Bad idea!" and she jumped out of her bed and ran for the bathroom.

Grissom followed her and stood in the doorway feeling helpless as he watched her throw up the fish they had eaten hours earlier.

It was over quicker this time and Sara looked apologetically at him as she flushed the toilet.

"Sorry … guess that wasn't very romantic and please don't be offended considering we just had sex." she said softly.

Grissom wordlessly walked over to the sink and gave her a cup of water. He then ran hot water over a face cloth, knelt down next to her and gently patted her face.

"Don't apologize, it was stupid of me not to realize that sushi wouldn't be a good idea for you and your sensitive stomach… can I get you anything honey?"

"No, nothing else…. Let's just go to bed…" she replied.

* * *

The next afternoon, Sara found her feet dragging on the floor, as she walked to Grissom's office. Her heart beating fast and her mouth dry. She was nervous with anticipation.

She reached his office door and stood against the door frame. He sensed her presence and looked up at her.

"Sara…" his voice edged with fear. "What's wrong?"

The End …………… ???


	8. Growing Love

**Title:** Growing Love

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit.The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is a follow-up story/Chapter to Love Sick. This story is loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome :)

* * *

He knew there was something bothering Sara as he looked up at her standing in the doorway. Her face was pale and slightly gaunt, and it looked like she had been crying. _Sara never cries_ he thought, panic rising in his chest.

He stood up suddenly and approached her cautiously. She had her arms crossed over her chest in obvious defense mode. He stood in front of her and gently placed his hands on her bare arms.

"Sara, honey … what is it…" he said softly.

She looked pensive, opened and closed her mouth and then finally said "I just stopped by to tell you that I …." they were interrupted by Catherine and Greg.

"…..Hey guys..." Catherine said as she reached them. Grissom guided Sara by her shoulders, led her into his office, and without saying a word, closed the door in Greg and Catherine's surprised and shocked faces.

Sara smiled slightly "You shouldn't of done that, they'll be suspicious now…" Grissom let her sit in his chair and then knelt down in front of her "Sara, I can deal with them later …. Now tell me what's wrong…"

Her mind wandered back to earlier that morning after they went their separate ways.

_She hadn't realized it until she was checking her appointment diary, that she was a day late in starting her period. It was odd because her body was always on time, it ran like clockwork. Then she remembered the backache, nausea and vomiting. She calculated the days from when she and Grissom had had sex. Had they used a condom? She couldn't remember. Oh god ... was she pregnant??? She rushed to the pharmacy and grabbed a home pregnancy test. By the time she got home, she was a nervous wreck. How could this of happened, what would Grissom say, would he be mad? Did she really want a kid??? She almost burst into tears but then another thought struck her, what an amazing dad Grissom would make.__ She smiled and her mood lifted slightly. The few minutes she had to wait for the results, were the most agonizing of her life, what did she want? Part of her was screaming no, not now but the other half of her was wondering if this was a good thing. She looked down at the result window and her heart drooped momentarily._

Now, she was staring down at Grissom wondering how she was going to tell him. _Maybe I shouldn't tell him, just go and get it taken care off …. No, no I need to be honest with him, he's a big part of my life now …_

He was kneeling before her, waiting for her to speak to him and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. She's pregnant! He always wondered how he would feel if the woman he loved ever became pregnant and he was shocked at the feeling that was rising in his stomach. It wasn't fear, anger or apprehension, like he had thought it would be, it was elation, the warm feeling inside of him was the most wonderful sensation he had ever felt.

"Sara…" he said softly "Are you pregnant?" Her eyes opened even wider and then suddenly she burst into tears, he could only remember her crying once or twice in front of him, but it was nothing like this.

Her eyes downcast she shook her head sadly, as she continued to cry.

Finally she stopped long enough to speak "I know it's so stupid of me…" she said softly "It's not like we were trying or anything, and please don't feel pressurized to do anything, I wasn't trying to rush the relationship or anything, but I missed my period and then I remembered the vomiting and I went and got a test. When I got home and I was waiting for the results I just thought what an amazing father you would be and I got excited and then I wasn't..." she trailed off and started crying again.

He felt his mood drop and a sadness enfold him. He pulled her close to him so that his head was against her chest and she stayed there for a while. He breathed in her sweet smell and then pulled back suddenly.

"But if you're not pregnant, then what's wrong..?" he said as a fresh wave of panic hit him.

"I have a fucking ulcer in my stomach…..apparently it's quite far along so antibiotics can't help, I have to go and have minor surgery to have it dealt with..." she answered him slowly.

"Is it serious?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"If I ignore it yes, but it'll be fine when I go for the surgery, the doctor said I was lucky I caught it in time and guess what? I have to cut down my coffee intake, no more 50 cups a day for me…," she added in an attempt at humor to lighten the mood.

He murmured a sigh of relief and then stood up, pulling her into a bear hug. He ran a hand down her back and hugged her hard, not wanting to let her go. Finally, she pulled away and said, "I'm sorry this is such short notice, but I'm going to the hospital in a few hours, can you guys cover me for a day or two?"

"Yes, dear…" he said affectionately."Let me know what hospital you'll be in and I'll come visit..." he said and then kissed her tenderly on the lips. Some of the weight lifted from her shoulders and the intensity of his kiss increased, she gave everything and the kiss became more passionate. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

He could feel her heart beating against his chest and he buried his face in her neck. He kissed the sensitive part of her exposed neck and she giggled. He murmured in her ear "I think that you'll definitely have to come and recuperate at my place, I'll look after you…"

She broke away and murmured "You know just how to make me feel better … I better go, try and apologize to Cath and Greg, they'll probably want an explanation, you can tell them about my ulcer, give us an excuse eh?"

He grunted "Well, I'm not going to be too nice, don't want to spoil my image …. I'll come see you as soon as I can…"

She left his office, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in her stomach.

Grissom sat back at his desk and ran his hands through his hair with in frustration. He wasn't sure why he was so angry. He battled internally_, I should be happy she's not pregnant, that's not what we need right now, then why the hell am I so upset that she's not_. He sighed deeply, he was still worried about her, but at least she had found out about the ulcer soon enough that it hadn't been an issue, but then he thought _goddammit it nearly was serious, if she hadn't of gone to the Doctor... what happens if she died..._ he started to panic..

Then suddenly he realized what had been bugging him … it was like a flash of light exploded inside him and his head and his heart were finally connecting … he loved her, he was absolutely head over heels in love with her. He wanted to marry her, have children with her... he wanted to go and tell every single person that he was in love with her, even Ecklie!

_Fucking hell_ … he thought _she's my soul mate, how could I not have realized, why did it take me so long_? All these questions and sensations rushed through him.

* * *

Meanwhile Greg and Catherine were walking towards the kitchen after being rudely shoved out of Grissom's office. "What the hell was that about?" Catherine said irritably as she and Greg sat down at the table.

"I dunno, but something was definitely up…" Greg remarked.

Catherine looked up at him "Greg …. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Greg opened his mouth "No…? You really think so?"

Catherine raised her eyebrows at him "Greg are we on the same page, I wanna make sure we're actually talking about the same thing here…"

He looked exasperated "Catherine, I'm not always as dense as you think... you're talking about Sara and Grissom …" he then started pretending to make out with himself, hugging his body and making kissing noises until finally Catherine started laughing and said "Okay, okay I just wanted to make sure.."

"Do you have any proof Cath?" Greg asked as he got up to get himself a drink of water.

"Well, not really but I have a hunch, woman's intuition and a CSI feeling if ya know what I mean…" he sat down across from her "Yeah, I don't have proof either but something is definitely up... wonder what happened in his office...?"

Catherine stood up suddenly "Let's go find out, come on Greg..."

* * *

A insistent knock on the door startled him and his head jerked up "Come in…" he said as the door slowly opened. Greg and Catherine came in.

They both began to say something but he held up his hands and cut them off. "Wait…. Before you say anything, let me explain……" "Now you both better remember this moment because it will be the first and only time I ever apologize for my behavior so enjoy it…."

Greg rubbed his hands together and smirked mischievously.

Catherine nudged him to be still incase Grissom changed his mind.

Grissom raised his eyebrows and continued "…….anyway the reason I chased you out of my office was so I could be alone with Sara …. "

Catherine and Greg looked at each other and smiled.

"and she was kind enough to give me permission to tell you what happened…" he continued, ignoring there knowing looks.

"Look there's no easy way to say this but… Sara has to go for surgery today… to treat an ulcer in her stomach…." Grissom finally blurted out.

If it hadn't been such a serious situation, Grissom might have laughed at the looks on their faces. They were so sure of themselves but then their attitude changed to concern, which wasn't funny.

"Is she going to be okay?" Greg whispered softly, obviously deeply concerned for his friend.

"She's at the hospital now, the surgery is later on tonight and she'll probably be in for a day or two … and don't worry she's going to fine, you know Sara, she's tough…" he forced a smile, not wanting them to know how scared he really was.

"Sorry for bursting in Gris.." Catherine added slowly.

"Hey, you guys didn't know …. Well we better get cracking, tonight is going to be busy without Sara …" he stood up, signaling that the meeting was over.

* * *

It was early the next morning around 4.30am when Grissom's cell phone rang. He answered wearily "Grissom…"

A older woman's voice spoke through the phone "Is that Mr. Gil Grissom…?"

It felt like his heart stopped beating.

"Mr. Grissom, MR GRISSOM!" the lady practically screamed into the phone.

Her loud voice brought him to reality. "Yes ma'am, this is Gil Grissom, how can I help you?"

He older woman sighed and said "I'm calling about Sara Sidle …."

The End ... What happened?


	9. What Happens In Vegas

**Title:** What Happens In Vegas

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit.The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is a follow-up story/Chapter to Growing Love. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's just what I do :)This story is loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome :)

* * *

Grissom woke with a start as his head lulled forward and hit his chest. His neck was killing him from sitting up right and then falling asleep. Now that he was awake he was cursing himself for falling asleep, he had wanted to make sure that he was awake when Sara regained consciousness.

He shifted in the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair and looked at Sara, lying in front of him. She looked so pale and fragile in the white hospital gown. She was lying on her back with unsightly tubes and IV's in her, and he wanted to reach out and yank them out, because she looked so uncomfortable.

He sighed, rubbed his eyes, took her left hand in his, and stroked it gently. She stirred slightly and he paused, not wanting to wake her up.

He waited until he heard her steady breathing again and thought back to earlier that morning, when he had received the call from the hospital…

_It had been one of the most tense filled moments of his life, when the nurse called about Sara. _

_His voice filled with emotion he said softly "Is there something wrong with her….?" He then waited for the nurse to tell him what had happened. Her voice lifted slightly once she knew she was talking to the right person "Well Mr. Grissom, you were listed as her next of kin, and there's been a slight complication with regards to her surgery…" He felt like he was drowning and he spluttered anxiously "What … what do you mean …… a complication … is she going to be okay…? The nurse continued "She's going to be fine Mr. Grissom, but there are some things we need to discuss with you personally and unfortunately I cannot do that over the phone… can you perhaps stop by as soon as possible, Sara is out of surgery and is resting.." He smiled softly as he realized that she was going to be okay "I'll be right over nurse and thank-you..."_

_He had left the office with a brief word to Catherine and rushed to the hospital. He knew Ecklie was going to be mad that he had just left during the middle of his shift, but at that moment he didn't give a shit what happened, Sara was all that he could think of. _

_He screeched to a stop in the hospital parking lot and raced indoor's. He arrived at the reception desk, slightly out of breathe but still in charge and businesslike._

"_I'm here to see the Doctor about Sara Sidle…. The name's Gil Grissom…" he said sternly and then waited while the receptionist paged the Doctor concerning._

_Grissom was startled as a hand touched his shoulder. The Doctor was young; probably in his early thirty's with a kind and compassionate face. He shook Grissom's hand and introduced himself "Good-Morning Mr. Grissom, my name is Dr. Marks, I performed Sara's surgery, would you care to follow me to my office." Dr. Marks started walking down the passage and Grissom followed closely, wandering what the complication was….._

_Dr. Marks led Grissom into his office and sat down at his desk. Grissom sat down, visibly agitated, ignoring his surroundings and waited for the news about Sara._

_Dr. Marks began speaking " Sara's surgery was a complete success, I wanted to put your mind at ease, I can see you're very anxious about her health.." and smiled. "We understand, from Sara that you and her having a physical relationship, is that correct?"_

_Grissom was confused and slightly annoyed "Yes, but no offence Dr. but what does that have to do with an ulcer?"_

_The Dr. smiled and ignoring his question carried on "Well, before we admitted her to the OR we had routine tests that we had to go through and one of the particular tests was a concern to her surgery…." He could see Grissom's face fall so he decided to be brief "She's pregnant Mr. Grissom, and I presume you are father?" _

_For once in his life, Grissom was completely speechless, no witty comment, no advice, no comeback and no judgment. Today, he was completely and utterly speechless._

_He opened and closed his mouth, cleared his throat and finally spoke up "But, she ah… took a test and it was negative.."_

"_Ah yes, well the problem with stomach ulcer's, is that the symptoms are very similar to the symptoms of pregnancy, that's why she thought she was pregnant. Sometimes the home tests can be extremely inaccurate, and because she had the ulcer that was so advanced it made it hard for her and us to realize she was pregnant. Now mind you, she's not very far along, only just over two weeks, so there is a chance she could suffer a miscarriage because of the surgery …. But she's in excellent health so I don't see there being any problems.." the Dr. finished._

_Grissom sat back and felt that same feeling of joy wash over him that he had felt the night before, the great thing about it this time was that it didn't go away. His face beaming he asked the Dr. "Does she know and when can I take her home?"_

_The Dr. smiled at the obvious joy that Grissom was experiencing "Yes, she does know, and she insisted in telling you herself but there just wasn't time before the surgery. She'll have to stay overnight for observation, but you can take her home by tomorrow afternoon…"_

_He stood up and added "Now…. Would you like to see her?"_

* * *

Grissom still sat stroked her hand when his cell phone went off making him jump out of his skin.

"…goddammit…" he muttered as he struggled to turn his phone off. By the time he did, it was too late and Sara was awake.

"Hi…" she whispered groggily.

"Hi…" he replied softly, not really sure what else to say.

Before she could say anything else, he bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead, each cheek and finally on the mouth.

She smiled weakly and fell back asleep.

Grissom sighed, he was just happy that she was okay.

A good few hours later, Grissom slipped out to make a few calls, stretch his legs, get a cup of coffee and buy some flowers for Sara.

Sara woke up to the sweet smell of fresh flowers. Her eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar surroundings and she finally go them in focus. She sat up slowly, giving herself a wave of dizziness but it passed after a few moments. She was alone in the hospital room, she was a little disappointed but then she saw the beautiful vase of flowers on the table next to her. A card was sticking out and se reached for it, before reading it she examined the flowers. The vase was overflowing with light pink roses, orange honey suckles and deep maroon colored tulips, it was breathtaking.

She read the card and smile happily at his word …

_My Darling Sara,_

_The Roses are for beauty, the Honey Suckles for bonds of love, and the tulips for the Declaration of my love ….. love Grissom_

It was the closest he had ever been to admitting his love for her and it made her feel like the luckiest person alive and then she remembered, she was pregnant.

All the same feelings came rushing back to her, fear, apprehension, doubt …. _How would Grissom react?_ She had exhausted herself from over thinking and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sara slept on and off for the next few hours and woke up at around 9am the next day. Grissom was sitting next to the side of the bed, reading a book.

She turned her head to him "Hey there stranger …" she said.

He looked up from his book and smiled brightly "Hi ... how are you feeling?" "

"Like I was hit by a bus but other than that ... just peachy ..." she smirked.

He got up and stood by the bed, he placed his hand gently on her stomach and she looked up at him worriedly. He beamed down at her and then whispered "So …. I hear I'm going to be a father??" Her face paled slightly and she mumbled "I wanted to tell you, but there wasn't time, I'm sorry..." He frowned slightly "Don't be sorry, you've made me the happiest man in the world..." he bent down and kissed her tenderly.

"So, you're not mad?" she said surprised, then she looked down at the book he had been reading and her eyebrow shot up. "What are you reading Gil…?" she asked affectionately.

He looked a little embarrassed and with his eyes downcast, he mumbled "Baby name book … I know It's still early but I got excited … and …" Her smile radiated and she looked absolutely perfect as she reached for him and pulled him into her for a hug. Suddenly he couldn't wait any longer…

"Sara when you came and told me about your surgery, I was devastated and scared that something could happen to you and then when I realized that you weren't pregnant, I thought I would be relieved, but to tell you the truth Sara I was disappointed. The idea of having a child with you, seemed liked the most amazing thing to me, and the feelings I experienced in those few moments were undoubtedly the happiest in my life. I know over the last few years my mixed signals and incoherent feelings have hurt and confused you but the fact of the matter is, the underlying truth Sara, is that I love you, I think I always have ..." his voice trailed off and he saw that a single tear had run down her cheek.

"Oh, Sara honey, don't cry..." he murmured as he gently brushed it away with his hand.

Sara looked up at Grissom, and wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. She did, and was happy to see that she was awake. Here she was looking at the man that she had loved for years, finally declare his love to her, and she was going to be having a baby, his baby!

"Oh Grissom…" she said softly "I can't tell you how happy you've made me… I love you too, incase you hadn't noticed.." He grinned at her "I would never have guessed…" He turned round and picked up his jacket and the book "I have to go back to the lab and catch up on some paperwork, but I'll be back to pick you up and take you home later on this afternoon ... " he kissed her on the cheek and then whispered in her ear "...love you.." she smiled and replied "..Love you too..."

* * *

Sara looked at the clock, 2pm, _Grissom should be here in a few hours_… she thought as she kicked the blankets off her legs, she was getting restless and wanted to go home.

She reached over and reread the card that Grissom had given her and smiled, _she couldn't wait until she was feeling better, she wanted him so much _she thought as she remembered their first time, and blushed even though no-one was there.

Her head perked up as she heard Greg's unmistakable loud voice echo through the hall. She quickly stuffed the card under the blanket as Greg, Nick, Catherine and Warrick came bounding in.

Sara smiled cheerfully at the sight of her friends and co-workers.

"Hey guys…," she said happily and absentmindedly placed her hand on her stomach.

Catherine was the only one who saw the subtle movement but didn't say anything except "Hi sweetie, how ya feeling?"

"Yeah.. they have to pump your stomach Sara? Too much partying will do that … believe me I know.." Greg said as he winked at her.

"Yeah right Greggo, like you would know …."Warrick said as he playfully pushed Greg then added "Seriously Sara, you doing okay?"

Before Sara could answer anyone Nick added "The lab hasn't been the same without you.." he sighed dramatically.

"Oh Nicky please, it's only been 2 nights I'll be back for tomorrow nights shift…… and yes, I'm fine, it was just the ulcer and …"

Sara stopped herself quickly before she said anything about the pregnancy. She and Grissom hadn't discussed what they would say, but she wanted to wait at least until the 22nd week before she told anyone, just incase, god forbid anything happened.

"… luckily it's been taken care of now…" She covered up the almost confession smoothly, but she still got strange looks from all of them.

"Well, we better be going..." Greg said, as he, Warrick and Nick waved and exited the room.

Catherine turned to leave ad then said "Sara ... I know..."

The End ... What does she know?

_A/N I am not a Doctor or have any medical knowledge, I researched on the internet for the above info, so my apologies if there is anything wrong... :)_


	10. Rules and Regulations

Title: Rules and Regulations

Author: loubric

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

A/N: This particular story is Chapter 10 in CSI-A Love Story. It is also loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome :)

* * *

Sara looked blankly at Catherine, her mind whirring trying to think of what to say, as she felt a headache coming on. 

Catherine continued to stare with her arms folded. Finally Sara gave in "What do you know Cath…" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

Catherine was about to speak but she took a closer look at Sara and saw that her friend looked frail, scared and nervous and decided against it.

"…I uh … um … know that you have a boyfriend …. Must be one hot guy … definitely not from the lab …. A policeman maybe or a gorgeous fireman…." she said faking envy.

Sara visibly relaxed and Catherine was happy to see that she had believed her lie. "Yeah … well maybe I'll discuss it in more detail with you in the next few weeks …." Sara replied.

Catherine walked towards the door "I look forward to hearing all the interesting stuff… I better go …. See ya tomorrow?"

"See ya …" Sara waved as Catherine left.

* * *

Catherine smiled broadly as she walked down the hospital passage. _I can't believe that Sara believed me, guess she wasn't paying attention … still I know she's seeing Grissom, I'm sure of it and the way she touched her stomach … I wonder? Hhhhmmm well I want the satisfaction of outing them in a more compromising situation, not when she's doped up and in hospital…… _she thought as she walked around the corner. 

She stopped abruptly, because she looked up and saw Grissom walking towards her. She ducked into an empty room, hoping he hadn't seen her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard disappearing footsteps. Then all of a sudden…

"You hiding from me Catherine?" Grissom said to her with a smirk.

Her head snapped up and then she said nervously "…. ah no …. I … was …uh … just stopped to … check my … phone…"

He tried not to laugh "Sure … so you just been to see Sara …?"

"Yeah .. Yeah .. Listen I'll … ah see you later tonight.." she mumbled and rushed off before he could say anything else.

Grissom headed for Sara's room and walked in just as she was getting out of bed.

He raised his eyes as he approached her "What are you doing out of bed Miss. Sidle?" he asked.

She spun round and found herself in his arms. "Hi.." he murmured as he lowered his head to kiss her softly.

She smiled up at him "I couldn't stay in bed any longer …. And I feel fine .." she added when she saw the look he was giving her.

"Well, let's go then.." he said.

"Oh, did you see Catherine on your way in?" Sara asked as she gathered her belongings and tried to put on her jacket

"Yeah .. She was acting weird…" Grissom said as he helped Sara get dressed.

Sara pursed her lips and tried to hide her smile "Well…. As it so happens…apparently I'm sleeping with a hot fireman…."

Grissom raised his eyes amusingly "Really …?"

"Yes and tonight you get to be fireman and maybe tomorrow a policeman.." she said and started giggling as she pictured Grissom in a fireman's uniform.

Grissom stopped in his tracks "What is so funny Sara..?"

"Oh ah …. Nothing.. Just imagining you as a fireman…." She mumbled as they left the room.

"Oh ha ha … very funny … guess Catherine doesn't suspect me … still think she's up to something though…" Grissom said as walked across the parking lot.

* * *

Grissom was driving Sara to his townhouse from the hospital. He glanced over at her to make sure she was okay. 

She looked at him slyly "What??"

He smiled "Nothing, just making sure you were okay…"

Sara sighed, she loved this man, more than she thought possible but she had a feeling that they were going to have a little problem. "Gris, before you even say anything, I am coming back to work tomorrow and I am still going out on the field, I'm pregnant not incapacitated.."

His voice was firm "Sara, as your supervisor and …." He wasn't exactly sure what he was but he continued anyway "….. someone who cares deeply for you, I think it would be in your best interest to stay in the lab for a few weeks… just until you regain strength.."

Sara took a deep breath "Seriously Grissom, that is out of the question. With a good nights rest I'll be fine from the stupid operation and I am not going to let being pregnant hold me back from my job, when it gets too tough I'll let you know, but for now you need to trust me and let me do what I need to do…. Besides, what will everyone think if I get special treatment? We'll eventually have to tell them about me being pregnant, or we can just let them think I'm eating way too many donuts ….." she added trying to make the situation a little lighthearted.

Grissom could tell by her tone that she meant business and he decided not to press the issue, for now he would let things go her way.

Changing the subject, he said tenderly "So, what would you like to eat for dinner? The hospital food couldn't have been good… Mexican? Pizza?"

"Hhhhhmmmmm a huge pizza and a cold beer sounds good, but considering my current state, I guess it'll have to be a soda?" she smiled at him as they arrived at his townhouse.

Grissom opened the door for her and pulled her into his arms as she stepped onto the sidewalk. "Maybe after dinner we can see if your strength has returned…" he murmured into her neck making her legs tingle.

She laughed seductively "I find that I'm not that hungry after all … maybe the bedroom is a better idea after all.."

* * *

Grissom was sitting at his desk trying to get some last minute paperwork done, but he kept getting interrupted by his staff and it was driving him crazy. 

Suddenly he heard a shriek of laughter and Nick running past his office carrying a giggling Sara in his arms. Under normal circumstances, he might not care but tonight was different. _I'm not sure if I'm entirely comfortable with Nick carrying Sara like that and especially not when she's pregnant. _He thought as he stood up. _And what the hell is she doing here anyway? She was only supposed to come back to work tomorrow night … _his mind was racing and his blood was boiling.

He walked down the corridor and with every step, he got more and more angry.

He reached the break room to find Sara sitting on the table surrounded by Nick, Greg, Warrick and Hodges. Grissom stood by the doorway, arms crossed as he surveyed the scene. Greg was making Sara laugh uncontrollably, and he was not happy with the way the other men were looking at her.

He cleared his throat sternly. "Sara … a word with you in my office …. Please…..and don't the rest of you love sick puppies have work to do?" he glared at them and they all mumbled as they got up to leave.

As Nick walked past, Grissom stopped him and said softly "Need I remind you that she had an operation, I don't think running around with her in the passageway is advisable is that clear?"

Nick looked up at him icily "Crystal." and walked off in a huff.

Grissom walked ahead and ignored Sara until they reached his office. He closed the door firmly and looked at her squarely in the eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sara, I thought I told you not to come into work till tomorrow's shift, and what's with Nick carrying you around the lab like a school boy?" he said severely.

"Well I didn't realize I had to listen to everything you told me to do. As far as can tell I'm still my own boss and as you can see I'm fine, and I didn't feel like staying cooped up in bed when I can do some work, and further more, Nick was just playing around, why the fuck are you acting so jealous anyway??" Sara said glaring at him.

"Jealous …. Please Sara …. I'm… ah not jealous; it's just inappropriate behavior for my staff and for a pregnant woman!" he said his voice getting louder with every word.

Sara threw up her hands in exasperation "Any louder Grissom, I don't think your precious Nevada desert insects heard you that time …" she walked out the door and then turned to look at him before leaving. "…And when you can stop acting like the protective, possessive and obvious jealous man that you're acting like now, then we can have an adult conversation… until then I'll be out in the field, with Nick …."

With that last remark, she slammed the door, leaving Grissom stunned and embarrassed.

The rest of the evening, Grissom was in an extremely bad mood, and everyone stayed out of his way as much as possible. Even Greg made sure not to try any lame attempt at making him feel better.

Catherine of course enjoyed baiting him and annoying him even further, much to his annoyance.

She had the opportunity when everyone was enjoying an early morning cup of coffee in the break room. Sara hadn't spoken to Grissom since their fight earlier on and she continued to talk with Nick when Grissom came bounding in.

Everyone looked up as he came in "Hey Gris, so you in a better mood now? I was just about to ask Sara whose been making her smile lately. Any idea's? I'm thinking some hot fireman has been lighting her fire if you know what I mean…" Catherine said tartly as Nick and Warrick winked at each other.

Grissom didn't look happy and scowled slightly.

Greg piped up "Hey Sara, if you like firemen, I can show you my hose… I'm sure it's more than you can handle…"

Sara laughed flirtatiously "I'm sorry Greg, I don't think you can compare to him …" and she added "... he's a whole lotta hunk of man..."

Grissom raised his eyebrow at her last comment "Well .. if you all are finished discussing Sara's sex life, I think it's time we all went home, I'll be at my desk if anyone needs me..:"

He heard them all burst out laughing at something Greg said as he walked back to his office.

Sara said good-bye to everyone and headed for Grissom's office. She hated fighting with him, even though it did make her feel good that he was jealous, she thought she'd go and see if he wanted to go get something to eat or go home and make up. She knocked gently on the office door and then walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hello Gilbert …" she said huskily.

He looked up at the sound of her voice and his face softened at the sight of her.

They both started speaking at once….

"Sara I'm …." He said apologetically as he stood up and walked around his desk.

"Gris …. I should….." Sara murmured regretfully.

They smiled.

She ran towards him, he opened his arms and they embraced forcefully. No words were necessary, as their lips met passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair and she moaned softly. She opened her mouth eagerly for him, and he didn't hesitate as his tongue plunged in deeply.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer against him. He explored her mouth, not wanting to miss any part of her. He fumbled with her shirt, and managed to un-tuck it from her trousers. She gasped at his cool hands as they ran up her stomach and under her shirt. He placed them on either side of her waist, picked her up, and put her on his desk.

"MMmmmmmm... we'll have to disagree more often if this is what will happen..."she mumbled as he lowered her onto his desk.

"I second that ..." he replied as he ran his hand up her thigh, making her moan again.

He started kissing her again, and she started undoing his shirt when they all of a sudden they heard a loud cough from the doorway.

"Not interrupting anything am I..."

The End ... Who caught them making out??


	11. Questions and Answers

**Title**: Questions and Answers

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **Okay I was so excited to post this chapter that I've had to go in twice and fix typo's sorry for that, hope you enjoy it!!! This particular story is Chapter 11 in CSI-A Love Story. It is also loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome :)

* * *

Sara and Grissom, stopped dead in their tracks, and didn't move, not wanting to look at who had just caught them. Grissom murmured, "You didn't close the door properly did you…?" 

Sara swallowed and whispered, "It doesn't seem so, no..."

"I can come back if you need me to …." Brass said trying his hardest not to laugh.

Grissom stood up and pulled Sara up. "This … uh… isn't what …. It looks…. Like Brass …" Grissom stuttered, visibly nervous and Brass was enjoying this immensely.

Brass continued to grin, benefiting from their uneasiness, and nodded.

Sara tried her hand at explaining "We were … ah ... Just um ..." but she faltered and gave up.

Putting on a stern face, but failing miserably Brass smiled closed the door and said softly "Does anyone else know??"

Both Grissom and Sara shook their heads.

Brass burst out laughing "No way? Seriously? I thought Catherine would have figured it out by now … I can't believe I'm the first to find out …. You two do realize that everyone knows something's up, nobody has any proof though …" he rambled, making Sara blush profusely.

Grissom looked at his friend and said, "You're not going to tell anyone are you Brass? We'd appreciate the secrecy; we're not ready for it to be common knowledge yet…"

"Hey the longer Catherine doesn't know the better, just as long as I get to rub it in her face that I was the first to know, that's fine… …. Oh and by the way, it took you long enough, how long has this been going on for anyway?"

"Well on and off for years…" Sara smiled coyly and then continued "…but technically just under a month..."

She walked up to Brass and kissed him lightly on the cheek "… and we appreciate you keeping this quiet for a while…" she turned and looked at Grissom "...I'll see you at home, so we can finish this…" and she left the room.

Brass looked at Grissom "You are one lucky son of a bitch… you know that?"

Grissom smirked and ran a hand through his hair "Yeah … I think I'm finally realizing that …"

* * *

The next few weeks Grissom and Sara tried to distance themselves as much as possible at work, to avoid any suspicion or any repeat performances of being caught. It was extremely hard and they found themselves ravishing each other as soon as they got home. 

Grissom was daydreaming at his desk on a quiet night, when he was supposed to be doing paperwork. He opened his desk drawer and took out the velvet box he had been hiding for the past few weeks. He opened it and stared at the glittering ring that shone up at him.

_He had designed the ring himself and had it made especially for Sara, at first, he had thought of a plain and simple ring, but the more he thought about it the more he wanted something exquisite and exceptional for her. After hours of designing, research and sketches he finally settled on a ring that he thought might do her beauty some justice, if that was possible._

_The single white gold band held a brilliant and flawless 3 caret square cut diamond surrounded by tiny sapphires. In addition, the sides of ring were covered in tiny diamonds, making the ring look like a shining star._

_He had also inscribed the inside of the band with a verse from Shakespeare. "__The courses of true love never did run smooth" he thought it was fitting._

A sudden voice jerked him out of his daydream and he jumped slightly as Catherine walked in. He quickly put the box in his drawer, hoping that she hadn't seen.

He was wrong.

"Hey Gris ... What you hiding in the drawer...?" Catherine asked nosily as she peered across the room at him.

He sat forward and clasped his hands together "None of your business Catherine."

"Oooh someone's testy this evening, is it because a certain someone is out on the field??" she asked as she sat down in the chair opposite him.

He looked at her blankly "I have no idea what you're talking about Catherine, but I'm extremely busy so if you don't mind …."

"Oh sure, sure, you need to get back to what ever was in your desk, totally understandable ... sorry to have bothered you..." she replied and got up and left, chuckling to herself.

He shook his head at Catherine's blatant inquisitiveness. He locked the drawer just incase.

Grissom's cell phone rang and he answered "Grissom…"

"Hey Gil … it's me …" Sara's voice came through the phone and he smiled happily, thinking of the engagement ring again.

"Hi Honey .. what's up.." he answered affectionately.

"Oh nothing much just throwing up every 5 minutes, it's absolutely fabulous … but before I forget I have a doctor's appointment at around 2pm tomorrow for a check up, I was wondering if you wanted to come with?"

Grissom could think of nothing more he would want to do than go with her "I'll have to check my schedule…" he said jokingly, when the line went quiet he quickly added "I'm kidding Sara, I would love to come …"

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Gris, everything will be fine…." Sara nudged him as he threw down the 10th magazine he had flipped through in the 5 minutes they had been in the waiting room. 

"I'm not fidgeting ….. you'd think they'd have a crime scene magazine or forensics' weekly.." he mumbled as he looked through another magazine.

"Seriously, you need to relax, I'm the one with the alien growing inside of me ..." she whispered and playfully punched his arm.

"Alien..?" he looked at her skeptically as he rubbed his bruised arm

"Well, this is Las Vegas…" she smirked.

They were interrupted by the nurse calling her name "Sara Sidle… The Doctor will see you now..."

Grissom grabbed her hand, and she smiled as he led her towards the consulting room. They walked into the doctor's office and were greeted by a female doctor in her late forties. She had dark hair, braided neatly down her back and a kind smile.

"Sara … I'm Dr. Ivy Murray and this must be …?" she shook Sara's hand and looked up at Grissom.

"I'm Gil Grissom, Sara's … the baby's father …" he stuttered slightly as he shook Dr. Murray's hand.

"Well nice to meet you both … if you'd like to take a seat ..." she gestured to the armchairs facing her desk.

She continued speaking "As this is your first official visit, we won't know much about the baby yet. When you come for your 10-week visit, we'll be able to hear the heartbeat and then at 21 weeks we'll be able to tell the sex, so I don't want you to be too disappointed in today's visit, it's merely a check up, more for you, Sara. We need to be a bit more thorough because of the stomach ulcer you had…"

"But you don't anticipate any problems do you Dr?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled at his obvious concern "No, from what I read about Sara in her file, she seems perfectly healthy so everything should be fine, I just didn't want to take any chances."

"I don't suppose you know the due date do you?" Sara asked curiously.

Dr. Murray rifled through some paperwork "It looks like it should be around the 21st of October…"

"That's great, my birthday is August, yours, Sara is September and then October.." Grissom fell silent at the thought of it and smiled.

The Doctor stood up, hiding her amusement at Grissom's enthusiasm. "Okay Sara let's make sure everything's okay…"

* * *

Grissom was pacing his office. He wanted to propose to Sara but he was nervous and very apprehensive. _What if she says no? What will happen then? _His brow deeply burrowed as these thoughts ran through his mind. _How the hell am I going to ask her?_

A knock on his door, made him stop and he turned as Brass came in.

"Hey Gil, how's it going?" Brass asked as he stopped and saw the agitation in Grissom's face, he looked down and saw the velvet box in his hand.

"Guess that jewelry box isn't for me eh..?" and he chuckled softly as he closed the door, to avoid any eavesdropping.

Grissom sighed and handed the box over to Brass without a word.

Brass opened it slowly and let out a low whistle "…_jesus_ Gil, I don't want to know how much you paid for that rock…" he turned the box, looked closley at the ring and added "….Seriously though, that's beautiful... and I'm jealous as hell…"

Suddenly, Grissom's eyes opened wide and Brass could see the wheels in his head turning.

'What ..?Did ya get an idea??" Brass asked as he gave the ring back to Grissom.

"Yeah …. Maybe … I might need your help …I'll keep you posted though … and I'll have to wait for the right night… at least two bodies…make sure Ecklie's not here ….." Grissom started rambling random ideas off and Brass left him to his thoughts.

* * *

"Okay gang; settle down… we have a long night ahead of us …" Grissom said loudly above the noise of his team talking and laughing. 

"We have a serious double homicide out in the desert, the weather looks like it might make it very tricky for us, so I need you guys to be as fast and as accurate as possible, we might not have a chance to go out and evaluate the scene again…" Grissom said gravely as he paced around the room.

"Tonight's case is going to involve all of us working together. I want all of you to go and process the scene, gather as much evidence as possible and bring it back here so we can go through it. I'm going to have David accompany you to determine the time of death for each body and I want you all to document as much as possible with your camera's, it looks like it might rain and that will compromise our scene…. Hodges will be on hand to help and I have Dr. Robbins and Brass here if we need additional man power…" he handed Catherine the paperwork.

Everyone looked up at him expectantly 'What's everybody staring at me for go, go _GO_!" he barked at them, as they all scrambled to get out of the room.

Brass stood in the corner and waited until everyone had left. "Nice work Dr. Grissom, very impressive, believable too …"

Grissom smirked "Well, I couldn't have done it without you, now we just sit and wait, hopefully it'll rain soon, bring them back sooner… wanna go get a cup of coffee while we wait..?"

* * *

Sara surveyed her surroundings, the sky was thick with dark black clouds and she heard a rumble in the distance. _Great she_ thought _We'll really have to move, if we want to get everything before it starts raining_.

David had examined the bodies and was already on his way back to the lab. Greg was running around like a headless chicken trying to bag as much as possible. Warrick and Nick were attempting to hitch a car to a tow truck so they could get it back to the lab and Catherine was swabbing a few bystanders for DNA. That left Sara the job of taking as many pictures as she could.

After about 30 minutes, the heavens opened and the rain came down. Everyone scrambled for the cars with as much of the evidence as possible.

"Wow ... what a rush …" Greg exclaimed as he shook his head, splashing Sara and Nick with water. "…Almost as much fun as sex … not quite though ..." he mumbled as he got evil looks from Sara and Nick.

"Damm, the weather can be a bitch sometime …" Nick said frustratingly as they headed back for the lab.

Sara nodded in agreement "Guess, at least we got as much as we could..."

It took several trips to and from the parking lot into the lab, to carry everything they had collected. Soon, everyone was standing around a large table of evidence, awaiting further instructions from Grissom.

"Great job guys, I realize it was a pain in the ass, rushing around, but hopefully we have enough evidence to process and use in solving this case…" he pulled out a large map and opened it on the table and carried on talking. "…because this is a time sensitive case I want Catherine and Nick going over this map of the area, see if you can find any connections or similarities to where the two bodies were found. Greg, start going through the bagged items, especially the trash bag you found, separate everything into categories. Warrick, you can help Hodges with the swabs and any fingerprints that were found and Sara you can go through the different fabric and see what you can find. Okay?" he clapped his hands in emphasis.

No-one hesitated, and within a matter of minutes, they were all hard at work with their specified job. Greg started humming Marvin Gayes "Sexual Healing" and looked up to find everyone staring at him. Sara giggled softly; Catherine and Grissom shook their heads while Nick and Warrick exchanged funny looks.

"What…? I'm sure everyone could use some sexual healing …," Greg muttered as he carried on sorting his bag of trash, slightly offended.

Dr. Robbins and David walked in through the door and stood next to Brass. "You paged us?" Dr. Robbins said softly to Brass so as not to disturb anyone. "Yeah, just wait …." Brass said secretively as he crossed his arms and studied the room. David and Dr. Robbins exchanged curious looks but didn't say anything.

Sara was looking through the microscope at a bloodstained piece of fabric when she heard Grissom's voice next to her. "Sara, can I get your opinion on this item, if I push it under the lens for you to see…"

She sighed exasperatedly, and without looking up from the microscope, she waved her hand and mumbled "Sure, just slide it on the glass and I'll have a look…"

She squinted and had to adjust the knobs on the side of the microscope so the item wasn't blurry. She slowly adjusted her eyes and took a deep breathe as the ring came into focus.

She stood up suddenly and looked up at Grissom who was standing next to her, staring at her, waiting.

He bent down onto one knee.

The End …. To be continued……


	12. Love and Strawberry Daiquiri's

**Title**: Love and Strawberry Daiquiri's

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **I added the few paragraphs from the previous chapter just so it flows better! This particular story is Chapter 12 in CSI-A Love Story. It is also loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome :)

* * *

Sara was looking through the microscope at a bloodstained piece of fabric when she heard Grissom's voice next to her. "Sara, can I get your opinion on this item, if I push it under the lens for you to see…" 

She sighed exasperatedly, and without looking up from the microscope, she waved her hand and mumbled "Sure, just slide it on the glass and I'll have a look…"

She squinted and had to adjust the knobs on the side of the microscope so the item wasn't blurry. She slowly adjusted her eyes and took a deep breathe as the ring came into focus.

She stood up suddenly and looked up at Grissom who was standing next to her, staring at her, waiting.

He bent down onto one knee.

Greg was staring enviously, mouth agape, trying to get Catherine and Nick's attention. Finally, he threw a crumpled piece of paper at them, earning him an icy stare. He pointed at Sara and Grissom, raised his eyes and mouthed the word _LOOK._

Catherine hissed under her breathe 'I knew it _I knew it_…!!!"

Nick looked at Grissom and Sara, jealousy and shock running through his body, but he shook it away and threw Greg's paper ball at Hodges, laughing silently when it hit him on the head.

"What the…" Hodges started but Warrick silenced him as he looked over at Sara.

"Oooohh…" Hodges whispered softly.

Bras grinned smugly and murmured quietly to David and Doc. Robbins "…I told you ..."

Sara looked down at Grissom and started to speak "Gris ….."

Grissom interrupted her "...Sara…." he took a deep breathe"...I thought of a long drawn out speech, with clever phrases and romantic poetry … that I could say to you and explain the million reasons why I love you, but I decided instead, to just say it, here now, in front of all our friends... I love you ... it's that simple ... and I want you to do the honor of being my wife ... Sara Sidle ... will you marry me...?"

Sara never knew what this moment would feel like. It felt as if time had stood still. She felt like her heart would burst from happiness and hesitation. Thousands of questions ran through her mind in the few seconds after Grissom proposed. She was worried that her childhood would affect her future with Grissom, that some how she would screw something up.

She started to speak when all of a sudden, it felt like a jolt of electricity hit her and a picture formed in her mind. She saw an image of her baby, _their _baby, in Grissom's arms, in their home, and she knew in that second that she wanted to marry him, spend the rest of her life with him.

She smiled at him, as a single tear ran down her face. "Yes …Gil…. I will marry you..."

He stood up, his face full of joy and elation. He stepped up to her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a kiss that made her whole body shake. His tongue pried her mouth open and met hers. It was if they were kissing for the first time or the last time. The passion and sensuality that came from him was undeniable and she kissed him back with forcefulness. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened and become longer.

The whole room erupted in cheers and shouts.

"I was right … I knew something was up!!!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Me too, the elevator … ha ha can't believe it …" Greg shouted.

"Damm Gris… Sara? Where the hell have I been..?" Warrick said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Under a rock … even I knew.." Greg laughed.

"Yea … whatever Greg ….. you didn't know.." Warrick mumbled.

"I can't believe it … whooo hooo" Nick yelled.

Brass cleared his throat "Uh .. Grissom … hate to interrupt .. the ring .."

Grissom and Sara finally pulled away from each other.

Grissom grinned "Oh yeah .. almost forgot …" he reached past Sara and took the ring from under the microscope, and slowly put it on her finger. It fit perfectly.

Sara looked down at the ring and couldn't believe what she saw. "It's perfect Gris… I love it.."

Suddenly they were surrounded by everyone, hugging, kissing and congratulating.

Greg pulled Sara into a bear hug and murmured, "Sara … you know you just broke mine, and every other guy's heart..?" She laughed and kissed him on the cheek "Oh Greg, don't be silly ….and you know I'll always have a special place in my heart for you..."

Brass tapped Grissom on the shoulder as he was receiving hugs from everybody "You owe me Gil …. I need you to tell Catherine I was the first.."

Grissom rolled his eyes and Catherine's head snapped up at the mention of her name "What's going on now..? Gil..? Brass..?"

Grissom sighed "Brass asked me to make sure that you knew that he was the first to find out about me and Sara, he walked in on us while we were….."

"Getting it on??" Warrick added, making everyone laugh.

Grissom peered at Warrick and continued "Yeah …. A couple of weeks ago .. and I suppose a special thank-you should be made to him for keeping us a secret and for helping me with tonight's crime scene…"

"Whaddya mean, with tonight's crime scene.." Hodges piped up.

Grissom smiled shamelessly "Oh tonight's crime scene was a hoax, not real …. Just a cover up for the proposal.."

"So… I just spent an hour going through dirty garbage for nothing??" Greg squeaked from next to Sara.

"Pretty much … yeah.." Brass said.

There was a loud ruckus from everyone and Grissom had to shout to get everybody's attention "How about I treat everyone to drinks after our shift to make up for it and to celebrate our engagement??"

"Open bar? Hell Yeah!" Warrick shouted as the rest of the room filled with cheers. "Don't go too crazy, Gris just sold his soul as down payment for Sara's ring ... Maybe we can go easy on him eh??" Brass said as he turned to leave the room.

"That's gonna be hard on Nick and Warrick …." Greg said and they started throwing "evidence" at him, making him cower on the ground in defense.

"Ok then guys, let's clean up this mess and head for the bar…" Grissom said, his authority returning.

"David, the bodies can be sent back to the university… I'll send them my thanks later … the rest of the stuff can be trashed ..."

While everyone started cleaning up, Catherine got a chance to speak to Sara alone. She walked up to her and touched her on the shoulder gently.

Sara turned around and smiled "Hey Cath …"

"I came to give you my congratulations and see this ring that's costing Grissom an arm and a leg.." she said affectionately as she hugged Sara.

Sara blushed and mumbled, "I didn't expect it to be so big …."

Catherine took Sara's left hand and gasped out loud, as Grissom walked past"Oh, my _god_ Grissom, this must be the biggest diamond I have ever seen… Why didn't I sink my teeth into you years ago?"

Grissom laughed, as he put a protective arm around Sara "I'm sure you tried at one stage, considering you're such a …"

"….Man-eater??" Sara suggested.

"…Tease??" Greg added from across the room.

"…Player??" Nick joined in.

"…Dirty wh..." Warrick started but he quickly stopped when he saw the evil look Catherine shot him from across the table.

"Ok enough already I get it!!" Catherine threw up her hands and pretended to be offended but she smiled happily at the attention.

Grissom guided Sara out the door, leaving Catherine the centre of attention.

He dropped his arm and they walked next to each other, until they reached his office. She walked ahead of him and he closed the door gently. He stood with his back against the door, staring at his fiancée.

Sara turned around and their eyes met instantaneously.

Never loosing eye contact she walked up to him, and slowly ran her hands up his chest, she momentarily looked at the ring on her finger and smiled happily.

He grinned down at her "So .. you like it..?" he asked softly.

"Yeah … it's okay … I suppose…" she said nonchalance as she shrugged lightly.

"….Just okay …. Ill show you okay …" he said with a gleam in his eyes as he lowered his head to kiss her. The kiss was gentle, sweet but within seconds it became possessive and forceful. They were wrapped up in one another's arms, and so distracted with what they were doing that they didn't notice Sara's cell phone ringing. She groaned in annoyance and reluctantly answered it "Sidle..." she said half-heartedly and giggled as Grissom nuzzled her neck.

"Just because we know about you two doesn't give you the excuse to go and make-out in Grissom's office … and if you must, can you please close the blinds...?" Greg said. A tapping noise on the glass made them look up and see Greg, Catherine, Warrick and Nick making faces at them.

"If you watch anymore it's gonna cost you five bucks a piece…" Sara said jokingly.

Greg smiled happily "Sweet …. Now if you're both quite finished can we go and get drunk please??"

They all left their cars at the lab and walked across the street to a neighboring bar. It felt weird holding hands in public at first, but Grissom found he was enjoying it more and more. He put his arm around Sara's shoulder as they walked into the bar; wanting every man to see that she was his. He laughed and Sara looked at him quizzically "What..?" she asked. "Oh nothing just that I'm the luckiest guy in the world and every man we pass knows it…"

They all sat down in an enormous booth, nestled in the corner facing the stage. A sudden thought hit Sara and she whispered in Grissom's ear "I can't drink, with my … ah condition.. What'll we do, I'm not ready for everyone to know yet…"

"Don't worry about that honey …. I'll be right back …" Grissom whispered back, got up, and walked over to the bar.

The bar tender greeted him with a friendly smile "What can I get ya Gil???" Grissom thought for a second and then said "Hiya Mack.. Can I get a virgin strawberry Daiquiri, with an umbrella and extra fruit please and … actually make that two… And a couple of bottles of champagne for our table at the back, you can put it all on my tab ... just let me know when it starts getting too high, then I can cut them back..."

"Coming right up…." Mack said and then added as he was making the Daiquiri's "What's the celebration for anyway??"

Grissom smiled broadly, "I'm getting married ..."

"No kidding … congratulations … who's the lucky girl …?" Mack asked.

Grissom pointed in Sara's direction and the barman whistled, "Wow …she's gorgeous..."

Lost in her beauty Grissom mumbled, "Yeah, yeah she is …."

He took their "drinks" over and handed Sara hers, she looked up at him questioningly but he just winked at her. She shrugged, took a sip and smiled knowingly.

Greg saw the fruity looking cocktail and said "Hey Gris… what's in that, it looks nasty??"

"Oh Greggo…" Grissom sighed "You're definitely not old enough to try one of these puppies out..." and Sara snorted, almost choking on her drink, as everybody laughed.

Someone jumped on stage and started talking into the mike "Good-evening ladies and gents … Welcome to Dino's Lounge …. Anyone up for a little karaoke???"

Greg almost fell over as he scrambled up, waving his hands in the air enthusiastically shouting "Me, me oh me…yeah yeah…"

"Ooooh we have an eager beaver in the corner on the left… what are you gonna be singing for us tonight young man…?" the guy on stage asked as Greg bounded up.

Nick stood up, shouted "Hit Me Baby, One More Time…", and slapped Warrick's out stretched hand.

Greg had a moment of panic but once the music started and he saw everybody cheering and clapping he gave it his all.

Grissom leaned over towards Sara and murmured in her ear "So…. Miss. Sidle…. When are you going to make me the happiest man alive????"

She grinned up at him "I'll make you real happy when we get home tonight…"

He smiled seductively "Hhhhmmmm I can belive that ... but what I meant was, when can we get married?"

She looked into his deep blue eyes and suddenly wanted to be his wife straight away "...We're off in a few days time ... how about then??"

The End ... What will Grissom say?


	13. Elvis

**Title**: Elvis

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N**! This particular story is Chapter 13 in CSI-A Love Story. It is also loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome :) I know this chapter took forever but I wanted it to be perfect… hopefully I captured it right.

* * *

Sara woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach, and it had nothing to with the baby growing inside of her. She could feel the heavy weight of Grissom's arm draped around her mid section and she smiled as she snuggled closer against him.

He murmured in her ear, sending chills down her spine "Good-morning Miss. Sidle..." he planted tiny kisses along her neck making her squirm in delight.

His hand protectively and lovingly rubbed her still flat belly. "So … today is the day…" he whispered and then added "Bit unconventional eh... aren't we not supposed to see each other until the ceremony??"

She rolled over so that she was facing him "Gil…. It's a bit late for conventional seens that I'm carrying your child …" she made a move to get out of bed but he pulled her back against him, making her laugh.

"Griss… we have to go…" she started to say but his kisses stopped her in mid sentence.

"Sara ... this is our day … we can spend it a little longer in bed can't we…?" He persuaded her with more kisses, making her succumb immediately as she murmured "Maybe a little while longer…"

* * *

The cool evening air blew over Grissom as he stood waiting for Sara to arrive. He looked extremely handsome in a black suit, a black open neck shirt with a single red rose sticking out. Brass, Greg, Warrick and Nick stood to the side, behind him, all clad in black trousers, and red open neck shirts. They were all fidgeting nervously, especially Grissom. 

A 3 piece jazz band was off to the side playing soft instrumental pieces. The view from the rooftop of the hotel they were having the ceremony from was breathtaking, with all the twinkling lights of the Las Vegas Strip. The entire rooftop was decorated with white fairy lights and various candles, giving the roof a mythical and ethereal setting. A long white carpet, adorned with red rose petals was placed down the middle, and dark wooden chairs adorned each side. The seats were packed with mostly people from the lab and a few friends. Hank, Grissom's dog lay in front of Greg, fast asleep.

A cough escaped the Elvis impersonator that was going to marry them and Grissom whispered to Brass "Do you still have the rings?"

Brass furiously began searching his pockets, looking visibly agitated when he couldn't find the box. Finally, he produced it, sighing in relief.

Grissom raised his eyes in mock seriousness.

The guests all turned around as a noise in the distance alerted them. Catherine came around the corner. She looked spectacular in a tight fitting dark red strappy dress that stopped just below her knees. Her long blond hair was dead straight and she had a white lily pinned above her left ear. Tiny silver dangly earrings completed her look and she smiled broadly, as she walked down the white aisle carrying a small bunch of white lily's and red roses.

Grissom's heart was beating a mile a minute and he took a deep breathe as he watched Catherine walk towards him. He looked past her expectantly and gasped as he saw Sara walk out from behind the corner. She was the picture of beauty and he heard his groomsmen all gasp similarly.

Sara's dark hair had been curled and hung softly down, framing her face. She wore a skin tight, strapless, silky, ivory colored, mermaid style dress that trailed past her feet. The bodice was embroidered with tiny white flowers and was decorated with white sequins. From her knees down, the sides of the dress were made of white gossamer material making the dress flow like water. Her bare shoulders and collarbones were exposed showing off her pale skin.

She walked in slightly high white delicate sandals exposing her blood red painted toenails that matched her bouquet of red roses.

The soft music was romantic and as she walked towards Grissom the audience rose to pay homage to the beautiful bride. Sara however, had eyes only for Grissom. Her bright eyes sought his, and they met. He smiled, and he felt as if his heart would burst from happiness at the sight of his bride to be. The love that she felt inside radiated from every inch of her body and she smiled.

She finally reached Grissom, and Catherine stepped up to take her bouquet. Grissom took her outstretched right hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing her fingers lightly with his lips. The touch of his kiss sent a shiver up her arm. She stood next to her fiancé and they continued to stare at one another, oblivious to anyone else.

Elvis began the ceremony but little was heard by Sara or Grissom, the service was short and sweet, to the point.

"If there is anyone that knows why these wonderful people can not be married tonight, speak now or forever hold your peace…"

Greg coughed softly, making Sara and Grissom laugh.

"Was that an acknowledgment young man?" Elvis asked as Greg turned beet red.

"Oh ah … no no … I just … no.." he mumbled as his voice trailed off.

"Then the rings if you please…." Elvis gestured to Catherine and Brass who gave the appropriate rings to Sara and Grissom.

"Gilbert Grissom, do you take Sara Sidle to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, honor and obey, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Elvis asked.

"I do.." Grissom said softly as he slipped the rings on Sara's finger.

Elvis turned to Sara "Sara Sidle, do you take Gilbert Grissom to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, honor and obey, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do.." Sara murmured and put the ring on Grissom's finger.

"And now….. by the power vested by me in the state of Nevada, here in the beautiful city of Las Vegas, I now pronounce you husband and wife … you may kiss the bride…"

Grissom didn't waist a single second, he took Sara in his arms and kissed her as if he had never kissed anyone before in his life. She wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing in the kiss. It was firm, passionate and took their breathes away. Everyone stood up and cheered.

Finally, they broke away; they walked hand in hand down the aisle as rose petals were thrown on them by their friends.

Grissom turned his head and added "We'll see you all at the reception ... we ah … might be a little late…"

Warrick and Nick rooted and clapped loudly and Sara blushed slightly as they rounded the corner and headed for the elevator. Once they were in the elevator Grissom kissed his new wife repeatedly.

She laughed as he started kissing her neck "Gil … can't you wait till we get to the room after the reception?"

His voice was low and fierce "No…."

The elevator door chimed and opened on the ground floor and they were greeted by a crowd of strangers. Smiling broadly Grissom announced to their surprised and curious faces, "This is my new wife everybody!!!" Sara laughed and tried to hide her face, but Grissom pulled her forward so everybody could see her.

The unknown crowd clapped joyfully as he and Sara headed for the exit.

A white stretch limo awaited them and Sara climbed in followed by her husband. He wrapped his arms around her and murmured softly "Honey, you look so beautiful…" he then gently rubbed her stomach, making her smile contentedly.

She touched his cheek with her left hand and admired her rings, and smiled again. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, leaned forward, and kissed her forehead. He then kissed each cheek, her nose and finally her sweet tasting lips. She pressed her body against his eagerly and pulled him on top of her as she leaned back against the plush leather seats. He groaned sensually as her hands fumbled with his shirt. He ran his hand along the side of her body, the soft material a thin barrier between his hand and her skin.

They reached the restaurant where the reception was being held all too quickly and Sara ran a hand absentmindedly through her disheveled hair.

The room they had rented for the reception was beautifully decorated and the band was already in full swing. Sara and Grissom spent the next hour greeting guests and having their photo taken. They had a moment alone when the starter was served, a delicious looking goats cheese salad served with raspberry dressing. Grissom wasn't particularly interested in his salad, leaned towards Sara, and whispered in her ear seductively "Can we ditch the festivities so I can take you back to our suite?"

"Now Griss, we have to be polite, besides don't you want to have the first dance with me?" she pouted slightly pretending to sulk, but it only lasted a second before she was laughing and he was kissing her.

Greg's loud and unmistakable voice came booming through the room "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now going to have the first dance with the newly weds …. Please put your hands together as I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom!!!!

The applause was deafening as Grissom took Sara's hand and led her onto the dance floor. The unmistakable cords of "Tonight, I Celebrate My Love" were struck by the band and Sara had to swallow a lump that had formed in her throat.

Grissom held her close to him, and she rested her head against his firm body. The music enclosed them and they felt as if they were the only two people in the world.

The song came to an end and the next song to follow was "Lean on Me" Greg tapped Grissom on the shoulder and smirked "Can I please _please_ have this dance with Sara?" Grissom pretended to be stern and reluctantly gave his bride to the eagerly awaiting Greg.

Greg swung Sara in his arms, twirled her and then with a flourish dipped her down low making her laugh loudly. When she was in his arms again she ruffled his hair affectionately.

He sighed dramatically "Sara who am I going to flirt with now? I can't chat you up, you're sleeping with the boss and he'll have my head.."

Sara punched him in the arm playfully "Oh come on Greg, are you telling me you're afraid of Grissom?"

"Naaah, he's just like a big oversized, teddy …" Greg started and then stopped when he felt Grissom standing behind him

"Carry on Sanders… I'm a teddy what??" Grissom said roughly making Greg turn pink.

He scurried off before answering.

* * *

It was getting late, the speeches had been made, the food eaten and Sara and Grissom were about to cut the wedding cake and then leave. They had been wanting to go since right after the ceremony. Laying his hand on top of hers they cut the rich chocolate cake. Sara provocatively scooped some of the icing on her finger, lifted it up to her mouth and sucked it off, making Grissom's eyes open widely. 

"Sara .. You did not just do that.." Grissom groaned.

"Mmmmmm … it tastes so good…" she whispered and then laughed at Grissom's face.

Grissom walked towards the mike tapped it once and then spoke into it "Okay everybody …. Settle down.. I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and sharing this special day with us …. I'm sorry but we have to unfortunately love and leave you now… I wanna get my bride home…"

"And make sweet _loooove_…" Greg crooned from across the room, making everyone laugh.

Grissom walked towards Sara and scooped her up into his arms making the room cheer wildly.

"Shall we .. Mrs. Grissom?" he said softly.

* * *

They reached the hotel room door and Grissom kicked it open with his foot, still carrying Sara, who was biting his earlobe, which was driving him crazy with desire. 

He slammed the door shut, leaving a sign dangling on the outside of the door handle…

Do Not Disturb…

The End .. What happens behind the closed door??


	14. Baguette Baby

**Title**: Baguette Baby

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N**! This particular story is Chapter 14 in CSI-A Love Story. It is also loosely set during the beginning of season 6, throughout which a serious and physical relationship between Grissom and Sara begins and is evident but is unknown between the rest of the staff. Please don't be mad that I haven't written in oh like 3 months! My brain went into a rut! Seriously, besides the lack of imagination, my cat was sick and passed away and I recently got a second job so finding time to write between working, sleeping and eating is nearly impossible! My apologies if this next chapter is not up to par. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome :) I really hope this doesn't disappoint. BTW ……. Should I be mean and leave the wedding night out …??

* * *

The hot Nevada desert sun was streaming through the window of the hotel room onto Sara's back. She was fast asleep on her stomach, the soft sheets covering only a tiny part of her naked body. She stirred slightly and smiled, feeling the heat from the sky hit her body as she woke up. Her eyes opened, expecting to see Grissom lying next to her, but the bed was empty.

Trying to push the disappointment from her mind, she sat up and looked around the room. _How different it looks in the morning _she thought. Realizing Grissom wasn't in the room she reluctantly got up and walked across the lavishly decorated suite. She walked towards the French doors and her heart soared as she saw him standing on the balcony. She slipped on her silk robe and walked outside, feeling the cold stone floor on her bare feet.

She stood behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and murmured softly against his ear "Morning..."

He had felt her presence before she reached him, and smiled broadly, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You mean …_Good_-_afternoon_, my darling wife…." He whispered as he turned around to look at her. She blushed slightly "Is it really that late already?"

He grinned, "Well, considering we didn't get to sleep till early this morning, I can't blame you for sleeping so long."

She looked up at him smiling, and he lent down and took her mouth with his. As they broke away from the tender kiss he whispered "You have never looked more beautiful ….. now as much as I want to make love to you for the rest of the afternoon, you need to get dressed, otherwise we're going to be late."

She looked up at him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Late for what?" she asked.

He looked mischievous and with his eyes twinkling, he said evasively "Oh, nothing in particular, now go get ready." He pushed her gently in the direction of the door.

She turned to look at him as she walked back inside, and he just waved at her impatiently. She jumped in the shower, and hummed happily while she lathered soap over herself and let the hot water rush over her body.

_What has he got up his sleeve? _She thought while she washed her hair. _We can't be going anywhere too far away because we couldn't manage a lot of time off, so where could it be? _Her mind wandered as she stepped out of the shower and reached for a soft towel.

The towel had gone!

She looked around the enormous bathroom, but all the towels had vanished. Standing, dripping wet she shouted "Gil Grissom, get your ass in here, _now_!"

A head popped around the doorway.

"Sara! What are you doing? We're going to be late! Get dressed." He said with a slight scowl.

Slightly exasperated she said, "It's a bit hard, when there's nothing for me to dry my self with."

"Oh just drip dry, but hurry up about it!" he yelled from the bedroom.

_Oh, he did not just say that! _She thought as she walked into the bedroom and headed for the room's door, her wet hair dripping onto the floor

He tried to keep himself from laughing, but his eyebrows rose as he saw her head for the door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Naked, and glistening with water, she turned the handle of the door and replied, smugly "Going downstairs to the lobby to ask reception for some more towels! Where else would I be going?"

"Naked?!" He exclaimed.

She shrugged and said nonchalantly "Sure, why not?"

"Over my dead body..." and he strode towards her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He kicked the slightly ajar door shut with his foot and walked purposely towards the bed.

Sara laughed uncontrollably and pretended to fuss and protest as he carried her. He threw her gently on the bed and she turned around forcefully. He towered above her, holding one of the missing towels in his hands, and a smirk on his face.

"You want it?" He asked provocatively as he swung the towel teasingly just out of arms reach. With mild irritation, she tried to grab it from him, but he kept pulling it away.

Her eyes alive with pleasure she murmured "Oh you know what I want…"

Grissom was momentarily mesmerized by her naked body and sultry suggestion, and that slight distraction was all Sara needed. She grabbed the towel away from him and stood up on the bed staring down at him. She quickly began to twist the material until it was wound in a tight whip like rope.

Panic flashed in Grissom's face and he slowly started backing away from the bed.

"Oh no, don't even think of running away, you started this ..." she threatened as she jumped off the bed.

Sara held the end pieces of the towel in each hand almost like a skipping rope. He looked confused as she sauntered towards him, her eyes blazing. He backed into the wall. He was trapped.

Laughing with a touch of menace, she hooked the towel over his neck and gently pulled him towards her. Powerless, he wrapped his arms around her naked waist, encouraging her against him.

"You didn't think I'd really use this on you …? Hhhhhhm..." she murmured as a shiver ran down her spine at the touch of his hands on her body.

"Well the gleam and determination in your eyes was realistic enough…" he whispered drawing her closer to him.

She laughed seductively as her hands played with the curls at the base of his neck, "I couldn't resist scaring you for a second, next time I won't be as forgiving…"

The thrill of her touch was too much for him and in a husky voice he replied "Maybe we can spare a few more minutes..."

* * *

30 minutes later, they were sitting in the back of a limo driving down the Las Vegas strip. Sara kept sneaking glances at Grissom. She was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her hands off him. After yet another look, his eyes met hers and he grinned.

"What are you staring at Mrs. Grissom?" he asked as he reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You…. I just can't believe we actually did it.." she sighed blissfully.

"Regrets?" he asked softly.

"Never" she replied, her eyes locked with his. A deep understand suddenly passed between them, and Grissom drew her against him, holding his arm around her tightly, as if she might slip away from him.

She leaned against his strong frame and rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's weird you calling me Mrs. Grissom you know, I mean I like it, but I call you Grissom and …." Her voice trailed off as she lost her train of thought.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "A lot of things are going to change, my dear, but as long as you're with me, that's all that matters."

They sat in comfortable silence.

At last, the limo came to a stop and Grissom sat forward and said, "Well, I guess we're finally here."

They got out and Sara found herself in a parking garage.

"Gris, where on earth are we?"

He just smiled as he took their small suitcase from the driver, took her hand and walked towards the nearest elevator.

Sara become more and more curious and was practically begging Grissom to tell her where they were when the elevator doors opened.

They walked out into the Las Vegas airport terminal.

"We're at the airport?" she asked with a confused voice.

"Very perceptive of you Sara." He said teasingly.

She punched him lightly on the arm as they pushed through the crowded room.

_Flight 648 to Paris, France will be boarding from Gate 18 in 45 minutes. Flight 648 to Paris. Thank-you_

Stopping dead in her tracks she looked up at Grissom. He couldn't hide his excitement and she knew instantly that they were on their way to Paris.

Not caring that they were in the middle of a crowded airport terminal, Sara flung her arms around him, pushing herself against him and kissed him passionately. He grinned at her enthusiasm and felt the familiar pull in his body towards her. They got quite a few envious stares but they were both oblivious to the effect they had on the people around them.

Reluctantly, Sara pulled away and said softly "I love you.."

Grinning like a teenager, Grissom hugged her tightly and replied "I love you too ….. shall we check our bags in and get ready to fly to Paris?"

* * *

Sara was fast asleep in the seat next to Grissom. The plane had reached its highest altitude and was cruising above the ocean towards Europe. Grissom leaned back and closed his eyes, letting the memories from the night before drift through his mind.

_They reached the hotel room door and Grissom kicked it open with his foot, still carrying Sara, who was biting his earlobe, which was driving him crazy with desire. _

_He slammed the door shut, leaving a sign dangling on the outside of the door handle…_

_Do Not Disturb…_

_Grissom put Sara down on the ground. He stood back, watching her take in the suite that they were staying in. He could see by the way she smiled that she definitely liked what she saw. The luxurious suite was aglow with hundreds of candles, making a soft glow illuminating onto the walls. A cd was playing light jazz music and the doors overlooking a private balcony were open letting a slight cool breeze rush through the room. _

"_Some sparkling grape juice perhaps, my dear?" he asked walking towards the table near the balcony. He started pouring her a glass, but he felt her stand behind him, reach over, take the bottle away from him and place it back on the table._

"_That can wait...," she murmured softly. _

_As he turned to face her, she turned her back towards him and whispered, "Can you help me with my necklace, please?" _

_A thrill of pure desire ran through him and he gently moved her hair away from the back of her neck and unclasped the necklace, feeling her skin shiver at his touch._

_He purposely took his time in seducing his new bride, wanting the night to go on forever. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he lowered his head down and lightly started kissing the base of her neck and back. _

_She moaned softly._

_He slowly reached down and unzipped her dress, letting it fall gently to the ground. She turned around and stood facing him in nothing but a tiny pair of white silk panties, his breathing increased. _

_She placed her hands on his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt, while slowly walking towards the enormous king size bed. Stopping at the foot of the bed, he cupped her face in his hands and finally pressed his impatient lips on hers. She was eager and willing, giving as much as he did. Her lips responded with passion and vigor. _

_He pulled her onto the bed with him__ and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer against him. He smiled happily, as they made love for the first time as man and wife._

The plane shuddered with turbulence and Grissom was brought back out of his daydream. Sara was awake staring out the window into the darkness below.

He stroked her arm with his fingers and she turned to him, smiling.

"Hey…" he whispered.

Her eyes gleaming she turned away from him and pointed through the window into the city below. "Look, is that what I think it is?"

Leaning across her, he peered out into the night. The unmistakable landmark of Paris stood majestic amongst the buildings, ablaze with twinkling lights.

"The Eifel Tower..." he breathed in wonderment.

"Oh Gil, it's so beautiful, I can't stop staring." She sighed.

He looked at her and smiling at his wife said, "Neither can I…"

Little did she know he was actually talking about her.

The End …… Till Paris


End file.
